Frozen: Queen Elsa Legacy
by PrinceMichaelofArendelle
Summary: This is the story of what happens in Arendelle during the reign of Queen Elsa.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning

It was early when the young queen woke up- only 4 O'clock in the morning. "Uh, I want to go back to sleep," she heard her younger sister, Princess Anna of Arendelle, whisper to her boyfriend, a mountain man named Kristoff. "I know me too, Anna but this is important. The Kingdom of Lakish is very important to this kingdom. We have been on good terms for decades. Mama and Papa were great friends with their royal family," Elsa explained. "Then why do we need to meet secretly," Kristoff asked as he crawled out of the castle's secret entry that led to the garden.

Elsa stopped for a second and turned back to show Kristoff a worried face. "Lakish is not so sure they wish to continue their alliance with Arendelle after the eternal winter. I have to convince their diplomat- Gregory of Lakish- that I can be trusted. Until then Lakish does not want the Southern Isles, their lead trade partners, to know they are investigating Arendelle. Hans made things hard for both us and them," Elsa said slowly.

The incident of the eternal winter was still fresh in everyone's mind, but epically the queen's. She knew she caused so much pain and did not want to do that ever again. Since then, the people of Arendelle have embraced her powers but there were still skeptics, none worse than the famed duke of weselton. He was spreading rumors that Elsa has an army of sorcerers and was planning world domination. This is what Laskish was so worried about.

Anna was the first to climb out of the tube under the castle into the garden. Elsa followed her and then Kristoff came out.

"Ah, Queen Elsa, we have been expecting you," Gregory of Lakish said. "I am greatly sorry to keep you waiting," Elsa responded trying to sound like she was calm and not nervous. However, her hand told a different story. Anna noticed the ice forming around her sister's hand and handed Elsa the gloves she wore in stressful situations with other kingdoms. Then Kristoff intervened in this situation.

"Hi, I am Kristoff, head ice master and deliver," he said trying to buy time for Elsa. "Very nice to meet you," Gregory said sounding annoyed.

"Kristoff has been living in the castle since the incident," Anna added, "And he has been very helpful in past negations." Anna knew that wasn't quite true but she wanted to make it sound like Kristoff was there for more than morale support to her and her sister.

"Now, Let's get to business, Queen Elsa. The king of Lakish reminds you of his love for your kingdom and its people but both Weselton and the Sothern isles claim you are threating our legacy of peace and unity with Arendelle," Gregory said.

"I understand how they spread likely stories but I assure you and your people they are all lies," Elsa said trying to sound queenly like her mother always did, "I have no army of ice people and have no other knowledge of anyone else with the power I have been cursed by."

"That is interesting because while on my journey here I met a very interesting snowman who told me all about the way you wield your magic. He told me it is based on emotions. Something the queen of a powerful nation like this must be running high on right now," Gregory stated with a slight grin on his face.

"Snowman you say…" Elsa started.

"Are you accusing the great Queen Elsa of lying? How dare you!" Anna shouted. "Anna!" Kristoff said motioning to the far end of the garden where they went to talk. Anna and Krsitoff left to talk about the severity of this situation!

"He is calling Elsa a liar. You hear it too, didn't you?" Anna said softly but still fired up about the nerve to talk about her sister. "Anna, I know that representative Gregory may sound like he has an accusing tone but I think there is something else at play. Maybe he is just trying to gauge if we are going to a help or not. Anna, do you feel like that would help Elsa to go off at a potential friend?" Krisoff asked softly. "No, it will not," Anna said.

The couple walked back to Elsa and the representative. They were now looking at a map of the surrounding kingdoms. Kristoff found this to be strange and had to ask. "What is going on now," He asked. "We are discussing the representative's housing. King Paul of Laksih requested he stay close to Arendelle but not in it," Elsa said. "The Southern Isles and Weselton are clearly no-nos. That only leaves Sewden to the East of here," Gregory said, "I will leave in three days."

Next Time: We will go deeper into Gregory's investigation and the relationship that Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff share. Plus, a special visit from a surprise snowman!


	2. Chapter 2: A Distraction?

Chapter 2: A Distraction?

After meeting with Gregory of Lakish Elsa was very hungry. The sun was now up. "It must be about 8 or 8:30 now," Kristoff observed. Elsa walked away without saying a word. "She has a tough life," Kristoff said after Elsa was out of view.

"She does not deserve it, either. Elsa really is one of the good guys. It is too bad that no one else sees that in her like we do," Anna said. "You really do love your sister don't you," Kristoff said. "Love thawed the frozen heart," Anna said covering her heart with her hand.

Elsa walked into the dining hall in her castle. She saw Jonas, a servant her father decided to keep around after the great scare. He was young then- only 17- now he was a more mature 30-year-old. The other 4 servants that stayed were Kai, Gerda, Jon, and chef Lenn.

"Jonas, can you please tell Lenn to prepare something for breakfast. Maybe some chocolate chip pancakes. That sounds good right now," the queen asked. "I will do that, Queen Elsa. By the way, how did your meeting with Laksih go," Jonas asked. Elsa almost forgot she told Jonas about that. She only told 5 people- Anna, Kristoff, Kai, Gerda, and Jonas. It was a very secret meeting. "It went well, I hope," she said as Jonas was walking towards the kitchen.

Meanwhile, in the docks of Arendelle Gregory of Lakish was a busy making plan to board a ship in three days. "The king of Lakish will pay handsomely," he assured a young captain. "Why do you need sea transportation? Sewden is easier to get to by land." The captain said. "I am not actually going to Sewden. Here is what I will ask you to- go out of the dock. Circle the entire kingdom and then bring me back to this port," Gregory ordered. "Why would I do that," the captain asked. "You will see why. I have my orders, captains," Gregory said slyly. "I do not like this but I am obligated by Queen Elsa to help out the representative from Lakish. I guess I have to help," the captain said. "Thank you," Gregory told him and walked away.

Back at the castle Elsa and Anna were stuffing chocolate chip pancakes in their mouth. "Not very sophisticated for you, Queen Elsa," Kristoff teased. "It is so nice to be able to myself," Elsa said between bites. "Yeah, see I am always myself," Anna said. "We all know that is true, Anna," said a familiar voice. "Olaf?" Kristoff asked.

Olaf came into the castle riding on Sven, Kristoff's reindeer. "Hi, I'm Olaf. I like warm hugs and you are," Olaf said pointing his stick hand at the servant attending to Elsa. "Oh, Olaf, This is Jon. He is one of the few original servants left in this castle," Elsa responded. "I can speak for myself, queen. This snowman is not a royal, right?" Jon said. "Yes, sorry about that," Elsa said. "It is nothing. I am sorry for that, queen," the servant said.

"So, Olaf, not trying to be mean but why are you here? Last time I saw you was a few weeks ago and you were going to talk to the trolls," Anna asked. "I met a man in the woods and followed him here," Olaf replied. "Was this man an older person, sat about late 50's," Kristoff asked. "Yeah, why?" Olaf asked. Kristoff and Anna began to laugh. They gave each other the same "here-we-go-again" look that Elsa was use to seeing by now. "He might be important," Elsa said. "Yeah, why?" Olaf repeated. "He just is. That's all I am letting you know," Elsa said. "Real friends keep no secrets," Olaf said after a few short moments of thought, "And, Elsa, you made me. Remember? I think that makes us forced to be friends."

Elsa hated his logic and felt her powers starting to go off. "Olaf, this is a matter of national happiness and security. I will tell you when you need to know," the queen said as she exited the dining hall.

"What was that about," Olaf asked Sven. Sven just shaked his head as to say "Don't ask me." "Elsa is really stressed right now and we need to give her some space, Olaf," Kristoff said. Anna frowned. "What's wrong," Kristoff asked his girlfriend. "I have been told to give her some room my whole life. After we brought her back, or Hans brought her back, I thought that would be over. The gates are opened and you are here but I am afraid that is the only thing that changed, Kristoff," Anna admitted. "Oh, Anna, you know your sister. She loves you very much! I do too. It's just right now Elsa has a duty to do and it is hard to handle. Plus, her powers are going off more often now, if you haven't noticed," Kristoff said.

Anna was all ways strong but after hearing her boyfriend say this she began to cry. "Anna, I am sorry," he said. "No, I am sorry. I have been so critical of Elsa. She has a job to do," Anna said. "We are a part of that job. She asked for us by name. Let's not make Elsa disappointed," the muscular man said.

In her room Elsa struggled to keep her powers controlled. Then she heard a knock on the door. "Elsa, please I know you are in there. People are down there asking for you," Anna began to sing from the other said. Elsa removed her gloves and came out that door so fast Anna was almost thrown back.

When she got downstairs she saw something that made her powers almost set another eternal winter- Prince Holger of the distant country of Carmp.

Elsa and he had met once, when they were both 4. She never forgot him. She never could.


	3. Chapter 3: The Power Within

Preview: In chapter we are going to see the type of relationship that Elsa and Hogler shared when they were younger.

Chapter 3: Powers

Elsa stood there shocked. She thought to herself, "Could it really be him? I have not seen him in forever?" Then all doubts were erased. "Princess Elsa, it is me, Prince Hogler of Carmp," the young man said. "Queen Elsa, actually," Anna said as she walked down the stairs. "And this must be princess Anna of Arendelle," Hogler said with a loving tone. "She is and my girlfriend," Kristoff said loudly so Hogler understood.

Hogler was a young man- Elsa's age, 21 years old. He had darker skin than Elsa, much like that of the princess. In fact he looked a lot like Anna. His eyes were blue, rosy cheeks, and his hair was dark brown (a trait Anna and he did not share).

"Princess, uh, Queen Elsa. May I speak with you in private," Hogler requested. "Yes, there is a diplomatic wing down the hall. We can meet there in an hour," Elsa said. "An hour," Hogler asked. "You are not in a rush, are you," Elsa asked. "No, I can wait for such a busy person as the queen of Arendelle," Hogler told Elsa still looking at Anna.

"Come with me, Anna," Elsa requested. Anna followed her sister into the queen's dressing room.

"Elsa, what are we doing in here," Anna asked. Elsa did not respond. She was too far gone in her thoughts.

Elsa and Hogler had met during a tour her parents did to try to get more trading partners for Arendelle in a time when the kingdom was seemingly destroyed by famine. The water from the fjord had receded and no one was founding much ice or gold or anything in Arendelle. Elsa's vivid memories of that time scared her and made her powers go off.

"Elsa! Elsa! Snap out of it," Anna said. Elsa became more aware and saw a layer of ice surrounding the entire room. "Anna, I need your help," Elsa said panting in surprise and horror. "What's wrong? It is not the Lakish issue is it?" Anna asked. "No, it's just…" Elsa started. "It is Prince Hogler, isn't it," Anna asked as she tried to make her eyes bigger. "Maybe, Anna. I need to tell you something. Prince Hogler is a person I used to know well. We spent 6 months of our life together. Mama and Papa were going on a tour to distant countries to try to rally support for trade. I was only four and you were just about a year old. You went with Mama because you were so young. I, on the other hand, stayed with the king and queen of Carmp. It was there my powers were discovered. Prince Hogler was the only one who was not afraid of me. We were both so young. I stayed there for about half a year. I grew to be quite fond of the prince, the only heir to Carmp's throne. When we said goodbye he said when he became king of Carmp he would travel here and we could be married. I did not know he was serious. Like I said, we were young," Elsa said as she put on her gloves with a frown on her face.

"Anna, I cannot marry him now! Not with all the problems going on here. It would not be fair to anyone but especially me," Elsa said trying to sound confident. "I think another card is being played here- fear," Anna said. Elsa shivered. She hated that word- fear. It is, as the wise troll said it would be her enemy! "I am sorry, Elsa. I forgot," Anna said, "You do not like that word." "No, it is fine. You are real. My whole life I have wondered what is the prince of Carmp doing while I am in my room freezing everything," Elsa claimed. "You still have a few left over feelings don't you," Anna said excitedly, "Elsa has a crush! Elsa has a crush," she sang as loud as her voice would allow her to. Anna had a loud voice, too. "Anna, please stop. My powers are bad enough as they are," Elsa said holding her left glove with her right hand.

There was a knock on the door. "Anna, are you in there," it was Kristoff, "I think you and Elsa should come see this."

Elsa and Anna walked out the door and followed Kristoff. He took them to the diplomatic hall where Hogler was waiting. "You mind telling the queen why you really came here," Kai asked the prince. "Elsa, I need your help. I know you know the secret to controlling your ice powers. I need help to control my, uh, you won't believe me," Hogler started. "What is it," Anna asked nervously. "I have ice powers, too and I know why," Hogler said. "Why," Kristoff asked. "The same reason Elsa has her powers," Hogler said. Elsa had a blank look on her face. "Don't tell me you still don't understand," Hogler said. "I was born with my powers. They just took time to begin to be noticeable. That was what I was told," Elsa said. "That is true. I was there," Kristoff said, "A younger me, of course."

"Elsa, you were not born with them. It was the snow ball fight. It changed our DNA forever," Hogler said. "You mean the one where we stuffed snow into each other to see who could stand the coldness the longest," Elsa asked. "Yes, you said the cold never bothered you and I wanted to see if it bothered me," the prince said. He went on to explain how the best doctors in his homeland told him that he had ice engraved into his heart and that it could do one of two things: give him power to control ice (which was a 1 in 1,000,000,000,000 chance) or kill him by freezing to death. "Obviously, Elsa we are 2 in 2,000,000,000,000," Hogler said. "That is a lot to take in. So you need help in what way," Elsa asked. "Teach me your secret," Hogler asked. "I will think about it," Elsa said.

Next time:

We once again get to see Gregory of Lakish and also Elsa makes some tough choices. Anna and Kristoff go on a date! (stay tuned!)


	4. Chapter 4: Choices

Please leave reviews. I will read them and consider them as I continue The Elsa Legacy!

Chapter 4: Choices

Queen Elsa went to bed that night with a lot to think about. Anna and Kristoff went into the town to take some time to talk with each other. She had a burning question on her mind: should she help Hogler or not? He had shown her evidence of his powers and they were out of control. If she did not help him it could affect him for the rest of his life and possibly cause a second eternal winter! Then she had a scarier thought- if she did help the prince and Lakish found out about it then it could end that treaty that was held for years. She was tiered but no sleep that night.

The next morning came early for Elsa. Anna and Kristoff got back to the castle at around midnight. Elsa did not get any sleep. She exited her room and went to the dining hall. Chef Lenn was there to prepare food for the next day- a job that never ended for her. "Queen! You started me," the chef said in her usual deep British accent. "I can't sleep," Elsa said. "It is only 3 in the morning. Your sister returned safely," Lenn informed Elsa. "Yeah, I heard her saying goodnight to Kristoff," Elsa responded trying to keep the conversation going. "So what is on your agenda today, Queen Elsa," the chef asked.

"A better question is what is not on my agenda. I will be doing everything," Elsa said, "I have to talk with the diplomat from Lakish, then go talk to Prince Hogler, the probably go back and talk to Lakish, then finally I will be able to have a little of time to catch up on the paperwork. My job is never done," Elsa said. "Neither is a chef's. Speaking of which, what would like to eat, queen," Lenn asked. "Surprise me. I am too tired to think about stuff like that today," Elsa replied.

A few hours passed and Elsa had to meet with Gregory of Lakish.

"Queen Elsa, it is once again an honor to meet with you! I know you are a busy queen," Gregory said. "Yes, I am but never too busy to talk to someone from Lakish! Let's get to business. I offer up the following tribute to Lakish for the security of our friendship: 50 pieces of gold, 100 pieces of silver and military aid if ever needed. I hope this is enough," Elsa said handing Gregory a small box. "The king of Lakish has given me a new order. He has asked for me to return to Lakish immediately. We have an issue on our shores. I have hires a young captain to assist me on the voyage back home. Thank you for this tribute and I will make sure to give a good report to my king," Gregory said. "That was fast. I thought you were here for three days. You have hardly been here for 30 hours," Elsa said. "Things have gotten dark in Lakish very fast. I must go help," Gregory said forcefully. "Let me send people to help Lakish," Elsa offered. "NO! I do not think my king would approve of that," Gregory said. Elsa was offended, but walked away trying not to show her anger.

Anna and Kristoff were in the garden. They were standing in their 'talking corner.' They were sure talking a lot, too. Anna like to talk and Kristoff knew this. The subject this time: Elsa and Hogler. "So she likes the guy," Kristoff asked. "Yes, she does," Anna replied. "Well, then I don't know. I guess she should help the guy. I am not his biggest fan but I think he could grow on me, so to speak. I mean you did, Anna," he said. Anna leaned over and gave him a kiss. "And you grew on me, Kristoff," Anna said.

Meanwhile, Elsa was talking to Hogler. "Hogler, if I help you it will have to be classified info. I cannot have other countries thinking I am training more to be like me. Those rumors are already spreading far, and I like not to hear them," Elsa said. "I will not speak a word of this to anyone. I promise, Elsa. You trust me, don't you," Hogler said. It might have just been Elsa's imagination but in that question Hogler sounded a lot like Hans of the Southern Isles. "Of course I do, Prince Hogler," Elsa said, "We begin tomorrow. Now, if you excuse me I need some sleep."

The rest of the day passed slowly for Princess Anna and Ice master and Deliver Kristoff. "Hey, Kristoff- There are still a few hours until the sun will go down. Do you want to go and see Pabbie?" Anna asked. "Sure, I am so bored," Kristoff admitted.

They went to the stable and got Sven and rode to the valley of the living rock.

(Next time- What does Pabbie tell the young couple?) Find out~


	5. Chapter 5: The Valley of The Living Rock

I just want to add this disclaimer: All charters used in this story (except Gregory and Hogler belong to Disney. I do not claim to own them. I also receive no money from this story.

Chapter 5: Valley of the Living Rocks

It was not an incredibly long sleigh ride to the Valley of the Living Rocks, especially in Kristoff's state of the art sleigh. It was quite fun for Anna, too. She relived those first few days when Elsa became the snow queen. In memory they were fun; in reality they left mental scars for young Anna. Now Elsa seemed to be doing OK with coping with herself but she was very stressed about the job she holds in the kingdom. It was kind of strange to Anna how her sister was handling everything seemingly well. The eternal winter seemed to be completely wiped from Elsa's memory, but Anna knew that could not be.

"Almost there, Anna," Kristoff said. "I know. I may have only been here one time in my life but I know where it is like I lived there," she replied. Kristoff bit his tongue to stop himself from telling Anna about the night when she was 5 and Elsa struck her head with her ice powers. He had a promise to keep to Elsa, his queen and friend. "Yeah, I guess you just have a good memory," Kristoff teased. "Yeah, well, that's me," Anna said with a huge smile on her face! "I know that's right. Isn't it, Sven," Kristoff asked. Kristoff then changed to his Sven voice, "Yeah, I guess." "Come on, Sven. Let's get there fast now," Kristoff said back to his normal voice.

Five minutes later they got to the valley of the living rock. Pabbie was actually easy to find. Kristoff, for the first time in his life, did not need to ask for him. "Yes, Kristoff and Anna, I knew you were coming. You see something is not right in Arendelle. I wish I could tell you what but I myself am still trying to grasp the concept," Pabbie said. "We are here on a friendly visit but this changes that," Anna told the old troll. "Yes, it sure does. What _can_ you tell us, Pabbie," Kristoff asked. The old troll stood up from off his seat- a hard tree stump.

"I am not sure but I believe what I am being told is this: Someone is lying to Queen Elsa. Someone she trusts. Someone she is trying to please and impress. I know this much is true: the queen is putting too much faith in someone. I saw her bitterly crying. She _will _have her heart broken by someone," Pabbie said.

Anna was quick to ask, "Is it someone in her family." "Seeing that you are Elsa's only family I cannot tell you and risk the twist of fate. I can tell you this, however: Elsa is very close to this person."

"The prince," Kristoff said under his breath. "Surely not," Anna said. Pabbie just sat there shaking his head. "I hope not. Elsa really likes him like a lot!" Anna said.

Next Time We will see Gregory's plan for going around Arendelle!


	6. Chapter 6: Gregory Of Lakish

Chapter 6: Gregory of Lakish

The next morning when Queen Elsa woke up she found that Kristoff and her sister where in the dining hall. They looked tiered. "You 2 had fun last night," the queen asked. "Well, not exactly," Anna answered. "Let's just say Pabbie said some stuff," Kristoff explained when he saw Elsa's worried expression. "Anything I should know about," Elsa asked. "Well, kind of but it may be hard to hear," Anna said. "What is it," Elsa asked. "It's a long story…" Kristoff began.

After Anna and Kristoff explained what was prophesied she went to her room. She needed some time to think this all out. While there she found a letter on her bed stand. She opened it up and read out loud.

"Dear Queen Elsa of Arendelle,

Thank you for your hospitality in my mission to your kingdom. It is appreciated! I am sorry that I am forced to leave so soon. I do hope to return to Arendelle soon so we can complete this mission. It is a desperate situation at Laksih and you know I am needed. Once again, thank you for the kindness you showed. I will report all I found to the kind of Lakish!

Sincerely,

Gregory of Lakish," Elsa read.

She was never fully explained what the situation in Lakish was or how severe it truly was. This made her curious so she wrote a letter asking King Paul of Lakish to explain the situation in his kingdom. She handed it to Kai in order to put into the Arendelle royal post station, a luxury that Elsa used quite often. "It will be in there as soon as I leave the castle, Queen Elsa," the servant said. "Thank you," Elsa replied.

Gregory of Lakish met the captain he hired at 9 o'clock that night. "You know what to do, right," the diplomat asked. "I believe so, sir," the captain, Captain Andersons, told Gregory. "Ok, we will sail now. Let's board the vessel." "Now, it is already 9. By the time it takes to circle the kingdom we will not get back by at least 7 or 8 in the morning. That would be if we do not sleep on the voyage," Andersons said in disbelief. "If you do not take me there are several other ships with more captains than you. I can pay someone else to do this job or you can do it. The choice is yours, Captain Andersons," Gregory said looking around the dock at all the other ships. "No, I will take you." "Good choice. Let's go!"

They boarded the ship and were ready to go. There were only a few clouds but nothing looked like a storm. The sea was calmer than normal. Everything seemed to be peaceful!

At about midnight Gregory was getting bored. So was the captain. "So what exactly do you need to circle Arendelle for?" the captain asked. "Well, that is a long story. I was sent here from Lakish, my country, to investigate rumors concerning Queen Elsa- the snow queen. You see, we are all afraid of her," Gregory said. "The queen seems nice enough. Really should not be a big issue to prove that, Diplomat Gregory," the young captain said. "Yeah, well, I am not quite convinced. I need to go more undercover. So I made up a fake situation going on in Lakish to make sure that Elsa will be her true self," Gregory said. "And you need to make it look like you are gone, don't you?" the captain figured out after thinking. "Exactly! That is why I needed to go and hire you. Make it look official. Now do not reveal to your queen what I have told you or you will pay for it under Lakish law," Gregory said. "You have my word," Captain Andersons said. "Good," Gregory said.

It was a few more hours until they arrived back at the dock of Arendelle. "I will need to have access to you at any time. If I should need a quick escape I will blow my ram horn two times," Gregory said pulling out a long horn. "Ok!"

Next time: Elsa and Hogler begin to train under cover!


	7. Chapter 7: First Day

There will be kind of awkward situations in this chapter but it will help pull along the story.

Chapter 7: First Day

Anna woke up at about 8 o'clock that same morning Gregory arrived back in Arendelle. It was the first time she was able to sleep that late in weeks! Kristoff, Hogler, and Elsa were already at the dining hall table when she got down there.

"Princess Anna, good morning," Hogler said. He was the first to look up to see the princess standing there. Kristoff looked up at Hogler, not looking too happy with him. "So what are we talking about," Anna asked wanting to join in the conversation around the table. She sat down next to her boyfriend. "Oh, today Elsa is beginning training me. So we are going over ground rules," the prince of Carmp told the princess of Arendelle.

Anna felt Kristoff nudge her side. She knew that he was a huge fan of Hogler, in fact he was kind of jealous of him, and Though Kristoff would never admit it she knew it was true. Kristoff felt like Hogler was talking too nicely to Anna. Plus, there was still that person that Pabbie warning him and Anna about and right now it looked like Hogler was the one being referred to.

Kristoff may have been only the head ice master and deliever but he sure loved Arendelle.

"So, we need to find a spot where no one will be able to know what we are doing," Elsa said. "What about that underground tunnel beneath the castle," Anna suggested. "That could work, as long as we do not freeze the exit. That would be my biggest concern," Elsa said. "I will try my hardest to prevent that, Queen," Hogler promised.

After breakfast Anna had to talk to Kristoff. This Hogler thing was starting to get annoying. She was very aware of the fact the two men were not on good terms and she had her hunch on why- jealousy. "Kristoff, we need to talk," Anna told him. "Ok, what about," Kristoff asked. "Hogler," Anna responded. Kristoff shake his head. "What about him," he asked. "I think you're a little jealous of him." "Why would I be? I have more than I could ever ask for right here, Anna." "Yes, but I have seen the way you look at him whenever he talks to me." "You are great at noticing details. So what? I do not like him. What is that to you?" Anna was offended. "Well, it means a lot to me for you to know I would choose you over any other guy I ever saw- even Hans," Anna said madly. "Why do you have to bring Hans into this? They guy was a total jerk!" "Yeah, well that might be part of the reason I found out I love you." Both Anna and Kristoff froze. "What was that," Kristoff asked. "I love you," Anna said slowly thinking about what she had just said. It was the first time Anna said that to anyone but Elsa or her parents and was 100 percent sure about it! "Well, I love you too. Princess Anna of Arendelle," Kristoff said. They both felt better getting those emotions out. "So, do you want to go out and see if Pabbie found out anything new since we last saw him? Maybe he might be able to tell us more about our mystery traitor," Anna asked. "Yes, the more we know the better," Kristoff said. They both felt rather awkward but were still happy.

Elsa and Hogler walked into the tunnel that led out into the garden. "So, Queen Elsa, why do you doubt the way we got our powers?" Hogler said. "It makes no sense, Hogler," Elsa told him. "From what I was told there was a piece of ice that when we stuffed it into our ears it went through the ear, down the throat and somehow found its way into our heart. From there, it seems like it was transported by blood into our fingers and hands." Hogler explained. "That still makes no sense to me but I guess you have seen better experts. My parent's solution was to have me conceal my emotions. I was practically banned from using my powers after I was eight. I guess it was my fault, too," Elsa said as she led Hogler further through the maze of the passageway. "Why," Hogler asked. "Let's just say some stuff happened that changed the way my powers were seen," Elsa said.

They got to about the half through the tunnel. "Ok, let's start here. The first trick to controlling the powers we have is to have some way to hold back. I have an advantage where the people love to see my powers at work. However, you might not have that at your hands. Let's just say that I have found a way to use them for people's benefit. I am sure we can a find a way to do the same for you," Elsa said. "Elsa, it was not actually the training I came here for. It was to see you. Every single day of my life I spent in my bedroom. I was wondering what it was like to be free to use your powers. I wanted to see you every day. There was a ship leaving for Arendelle and I had to get on it. My younger brother, David, is now king in Carmp. I surrendered my rightful position as king so I can be here in Arendelle," Hogler said. Elsa felt her powers beginning to go off. That was the nicest thing anyone, even Anna, had ever told her. She translated it as "Elsa, I love you!"

"Hogler, I do not know what to say! You are a great person but right now we cannot be together. It is nothing personal but Arendelle needs me to be strong. We are in turmoil," Elsa said. "I do not see it as such. Lakish seems to be in your favor, there are no invaders, no one is threating peace. Arendelle seems to be going great," Hogler said. "I know, but roght now would not be a good timing for either of us," Elsa said. "Why not? Queen Elsa of Arendelle, will you marry me?" Hogler asked. "Hogler, we both know what I want to say but I have a duty to my people first," Elsa told him. "Always with the politics, Elsa, why," Hogler asked. "That is my job, Hogler. It is what helps me feel accomplished. Arendelle is a country my family has ran for decades. I have a legacy to live up to. Surely you of all people would understand that," Elsa said. "The Elsa legacy is already great. You do not need to worry about that anymore," Heogler said. Elsa did not say anything. Then the silence was broken. "Do you want to be trained or not," Elsa asked. "I do," Hogler asnswerewd.

Anna and Kristoff rode into the valley of the living rock. "Anna, Kristoff! You are not supposed to be here! It is too soon!" Pabbie exclaimed. "What do you mean," Anna asked him. "Follow me. We have much to discuss, Princess Anna," Pabbie said looking into her blue eyes. Kristoff noticed something was wrong but was not sure what it was.


	8. Chapter 8: Pabbie

Do not be afraid to leave a review. I will read them and take them into consideration!

**Chapter 8: Pabbie**

Anna and Kristoff rode into the valley of the living rock. "Anna, Kristoff! You are not supposed to be here! It is too soon!" Pabbie exclaimed. "What do you mean," Anna asked him. "Follow me. We have much to discuss, Princess Anna," Pabbie said looking into her blue eyes. Kristoff noticed something was wrong but was not sure what it was.

"What do you mean it is too soon," Kristoff asked as he sat down inside Pabbie's small hut home. "Dark forces are surrounding Arendelle. I wish I could tell you more but it could risk the way Arendelle lives. Just know that there will be a time very soon in the future now when everything changes," Pabbie told the princess and ice master and deliver. "What causes this change to happen? Surely you know something, Pabbie," Anna said. "I am afraid I do, princess. You being here will only advance it closer and closer. These are truly dark times we live in, Anna. I will not hide it from you any longer," Pabbie said getting off his stool.

"A long time ago the kingdom of Arendelle was split. You will find in the accurate accounts of this split that two nations were formed in this separation- Arendelle and Arneld. Arneld is now known by a different name. That name is…" Pabbie began. "Carmp?" Kristoff guesses. "No, no. The kingdom that was Arneld is now called Excallia. One of the servants in your castle was taken captive during this split and forced to work in Arendelle. This servant is the one who I told you about earlier. It is now only a matter of time before Princess Elsa is captured by this servant," Pabbie finished. "Elsa is the queen, not princess," Kristoff corrected. "I know but there is one is who is to come," Pabbie said looking sternly at Kristoff. "One who is to come? Elsa is having a child," Anna asked excitedly. "Not yet. It shall be in the distant future, but within the next two years. The day of her marriage is approaching fast. Everything is falling apart in your kingdom," Pabbie said. "Pabbie, you said the split of the kingdoms happened a long time ago. The oldest servant in the castle is only 52 years old! How is that possible that the captive is still living," Kristoff asked. "Uh, I am glad that you asked. You see this is a dark secret we trolls keep from humans. I wish I could tell you. I do not even know how the foreigner found out about it. I am glad to see you are thinking, though" Pabbie said. "What can we do to prevent this death of Elsa's baby, who is not even born yet," Anna asked. "Well, that is going to be tough. She will be married in the very near future and no will be told or know about it. She will think she needs to keep it a secret from everyone, except one very trusted person- Anna. She will tell you, but there is a problem. According to a certain vision I had you do not see me again until after the marriage. You being here now and getting this information cannot be a good sign," Pabbie said.

Kristoff stepped out of the hut. He needed some time to clear his head. All this talk about marrying was getting to him. He pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it. Inside was a small circular object with something very shiny on top- a ring! He kept feeling like the time was not right or appropriate for him to propose marriage to Anna. He had several opportunities the past few days but was too scared to ask. Something told him now was the time but there was so much fear in him.

Anna and Pabbie were left inside the hut. "Anna, stay here for a little while. I sense I am needed elsewhere. I will return here in a few minutes," Pabbie told the young princess.

Pabbie walked beside Kristoff, who was sitting next to the hut with Sven. "Kristoff, I sense something is troubling you," Pabbie said. "Not really. It's just…" Kristoff said then choked up. "Internal conflicts," Pabbie suggested. "I guess you can call it that if you want to." "Kristoff, I cannot feel what these conflicts revolve around. All I know is they are in you deep. Something is causing you great distress, is not it?" "You are right but I do not know how to express it. I cannot explain it," Kristoff said.

"Kristoff, I watched you grow up. I know that you can handle any situation. Sometimes you need a little push in the right direction, but you are a smart man. Just start talking and I am sure you will find the words to say," Pabbie said. "Can't you just tell me what to say, Pabbie," Kristoff asked quickly. "What you need to do can only come from one person and I think you know who that is!" "Myself," Kristoff grumbled. "Exactly! I will tell you this much- Anna is having the same feelings you are. She is scared, worried, and super elated. I think she is a lot like you and know you two were just meant to be."

Kristoff and Pabbie walked back into the hut. "Anna, Kristoff has something he needs to tell you," Pabbie introduced.

Kristoff just began to talk, "Princess Anna of Arendelle, when we first met I must admit I was a little intimidated by you. You were so fearless. I always considered myself to be the most fearless person in the world but now I know I am only the runner-up for that title because you own it. On the sleigh ride we got to know each other a little bit more. I found out you can make some irrational judgments but always had faith in others, even if you did not know them too well. I know you learned that I can do the same! Then we got to the ice castle and I guess it was there I realized feelings were starting to develop. Now we are here under the stars and everything seems so great. Yes, dark times may come but as long as I have you the future is brighter than the sun! Anna, I guess what I am saying is basically- I love you, princess!" "I love you too, Kristoff, head ice master and deliver," Anna responded!

"Anna, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Anna, will you marry me?" Kristoff asked. Anna felt her heart miss a beat. She could not be happier. "Yes! Yes! I will marry you," Anna said.

That night they rode Sven back to the castle. "We will tell Elsa tomorrow," Anna told her new fiancé!


	9. Chapter 9

Like I said in the last chapter leave reviews please. Good or bad, it all helps!

Chapter 9: reconsidering

The next morning Anna woke up to a knock on her door. "Anna, are you in there?" It was Kristoff. "Ah, yeah, I am in here," Anna replied. "Sounds like you just woke up," Kristoff observed. "No, I have been up for hours," Anna responded, still very tiered. "Hours? Anna, it is only 5 in the morning," Kristoff said. "Why did you wake me at 5 A.M?" "We have big news for Elsa, remember. She is at the breakfast table now. She told me has a lot of thinking to do today so she wants to get up early," Kristoff said. Anna came out the door wearing her best dress- the one she wore for Elsa's coronation day. "Wow! You look amazing," Kristoff said. "Thank you," Anna responded.

At the breakfast table Anna and Kristoff sat across from Elsa and Hogler. "Anna, I have something I need to tell you," Elsa said. "Me too, sister," Anna added. "I was asked if I want to get married," Anna and Elsa said at the same time. "What," they remain in simultaneous verbal contact. "What did you say," Elsa asked. "I said yes. Kristoff and I are getting married. How about you, Elsa," Anna asked. "At first I said no but now I might be changing that answer," Elsa said looking over at Hogler. "So you have reconsidered," Hogler asked. "I am reconsidering," Elsa answered, "Nothing is said other than that!"

After breakfast Elsa wanted to talk to Anna in private. The girls went to Anna's bedroom. "So he really asked to marry you," Anna asked about Hogler. "Yes, and I do not know what I should answer. It is a hard time for the kingdom," Elsa said. Anna remembered right then what Pabbie warned Kristoff and her about the other night. "It will only get darker from here," Anna said. "What," Elsa asked quickly. "Kristoff and I went to see Pabbie at the valley of the Living Rock last night. It was there he asked me to marry him. He told me some stuff about what is probably going to happen." "Like what?" The queen asked. Anna thought for a moment. If she answered honestly it might prevent or make her sister not want to marry Hogler. She did not want to do that but she also did not like lying to her sister. It was going to be a tough choice. "I will tell you when you need to know," Anna said mimicking Elsa's answer to Olaf a few days ago. "Anna, if it is about my kingdom I need to know now," Elsa told her younger sister.

"Do you know about the separation of Arendelle and Excallia?" Anna asked. "Excalli, isn't that the kingdom to our west," Elsa asked. "No, that is Corona, across the Fjord. Excallia is south of Arendelle. According to Pabbie, it is a kingdom that rebelled against Arendelle and became its own individual kingdom in the early years of our family's reign in Arendelle! So, now here's the big shocker. There were captives taken from Excallia and one of those captives is a servant living in the castle even today as we speak," Anna said quickly letting her excitement to inform her sister about the situation show a little too much.

"Anna, how can someone who was alive at the very beginning of our family's reign still be alive? It is not physically possible!" Elsa remarked. "Pabbie did not exactly tell us that detail, even though we asked the same question as you just asked there," Anna said.

Elsa looked outside the room. Gerda was standing outside the room sweeping the hall. "Gerda, get my royal horse ready. I have a special visit to make to an old acquaintance," Elsa said. Anna noticed Elsa's careful choice of words. acquaintance? When had Elsa ever said that before in her life?

Elsa rode alone to see Pabbie, even though both Hogler and Kristoff offered to ride along her side. She told them that this was a personal trip and not a royal one. Hogler was harder to convinece than Kristoff, because he did not understand the situation.

It was about noon when Elsa arrived at the Valley of the Living Rock. "Trolls, hear me. I have come to speak to the wisest among you- Pabbie. Where can I find him," Elsa asked. Bulda, Kristoff's "mom", was the one who answered. "You looking for Pabbie? Well, seems you just missed him. He went to the river to mediate. He has been under a lot of stress lately for some reason," she said. "I have been too. That is one of the reasons I must speak with him. I am the queen of Arendelle- Queen Elsa," the queen said.

Just then an old troll walked up to Elsa's royal horse. "Queen Elsa, what are you doing here?" "Pabbie," Elsa asked. "Elsa, you were so young last time we met," the troll said. "I was eight. It was thirteen years ago. Now I must talk to you. It is about something Princess Anna told me," Elsa told the troll. "Oh, so you know what is to come. I assume she told you about your child," Pabbie said. "My child? I have none," Elsa said. "Come, we have much to talk about. Time is against us," Pabbie told Elsa. That did not sound too good.

"Elsa you will give birth to a baby girl- Elsa the second of Arendelle. Your joy will be great. However, your joy will be turned to hatred soon after the birth. You see, you trust too many and some do not share affection you show them. There is someone who wishes to end your family's reign forever and ever!" Pabbie said. "Who," Elsa asked. "Follow me," Pabbie answered leading her to the river where she assumes he meditates often. "Look in the river and tell me who's reflection you see," Pabbie ordered. "Mine," Elsa answered like Pabbie was asking a trick question. "Look deeper. You need to look much deeper than what you can see," Pabbie told the queen. She laughed a little but tried to see beneathe the surface of her reflection. "I only see me," Elsa said sadly. "And that is a bad thing, queen," Pabbie asked. "Is it," Elsa questioned. "No, it is what you were meant to see. The reflection you see is the one who controls everything that happens from here on. You make the future. Use your powers to make a better world. If you do not control them they will control you. The one you saw underneath your own reflection was not actually you- it was your other side. All nature has 2 sides- a good and an evil. Right now your good is prevailing but if you are not careful there were be a day where you will allow the bad to take over," Pabbie warned. Elsa felt her sweat begin to freeze. She was very afraid. "Do not fear. Like I told you- the future is in your hands. You decide which path to follow- the path of good or the path of evil. Elsa, you cannot control circumstance but you do control reaction. Your circumstance will often be bleak. Just have faith in those you love- in Anna and in Kristoff and in I think you know who," Pabbie said. "Hogler," Elsa asked. "Especially him," Pabbie agreed!

Elsa rode back to the palace trying to keep her emotions and powers under control. It was harder than ever. Something in her wanted to take control but she did not let it. The time had come to begin writing the true Elsa legacy. She knew her path now. It would not be easy but she had to follow it.

Elsa got back to her castle late. She saw Anna and Krsitoff were still up talking but she could not stay up any longer.


	10. Chapter 10: Big Announcement

In the last chapter we saw Elsa go through a change. She was unconfident in herself, now we will see how that change affects her and those around her. This will be a shorter chapter containing an Elsa speech to her subject.

Chapter 10: Big announcement

There was calmness in Elsa she never felt before in her life. It was exciting! Elsa was never fully aware of what it felt like to be able to have no worries. She was in control. She got out of her bed and walked over to Princess Anna's bedroom. "Anna, it is time to get up. Today I have a big announcement," Elsa said. No answer. Elsa knocked again. "Anna, come out the door," Elsa asked referencing their childhood experiences with each other. Anna came out of the door ready to hear the announcement. "I will tell you at breakfast," Elsa promised as she went to wake up the head ice master and deliver and then Hogler.

At the breakfast table Elsa smiled as wide as she could. "Ok, family and servants alike I ask for you to listen to me," the queen said, "As you all know Prince Hogler of Carmp has offered to marry me. Today, with you as my witnesses, I accept his proposal!" Everyone clapped. Kai set up for a royal announcement later that evening for the villagers to know. Gerda got Elsa ready to make this announcement to her subjects.

Anna walked in the castle's make up room. "Elsa! There you are. Wow! You are getting married. Oh, we can do a double marriage, like a double date," Anna said fast. "That was one thing that crossed my mind. A royal wedding is exciting but two- that would be historic, Anna," Elsa said. "That would be so much fun," Anna said.

Three hours later Elsa walked out to the entrance of the balcony of the castle. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle," Jon announced. Elsa slowly and regally walked onto the balcony. The people cheered loudly. Next to Elsa were Kristoff and Anna (on her right) and Prince Hogler on her left. Behind her were all her servants, except for the chef, who was busy cooking for the banquet following the announcement where ever villager of Arendelle was invited to go inside the castle. It was a big thing for the kingdom.

This was the first time in the past 27 years such an announcement was made in Arendelle.

"Love is a powerful thing. It can thaw a frozen heart. We have seen this in our people's recent history. We know it is true. I recently found out just how great love is when my sister showed faith in me," Elsa said looking at Anna, "And love is what binds us together as the people of Arendelle. We love each other."

"I met Prince Hogler of Carmp when I was very young. At first I did not know he would change my life as much as I changed his. We both agree that Arendelle is a great country and have nothing but hope to look for the future and whatever it may bring! We share a vision for this kingdom- a vision of the greatest kingdom ever. It is a pleasure to announce to you, the people of Arendelle that I will be marrying Prince Hogler of Carmp in 14 days! Everyone is hereby invited to the wedding and I am glad to host a banquet in the castle's dinging hall. Everyone is also invited to that. I wish that all of you can attend this as I know that there will be a few surprises there. It will be free, by the way. So, in conclusion, I Queen Elsa of Arendelle present to you your future king- King Hogler the First of Arendelle!"

The crowd erupted into claps, cheers, and yells. Everyone was happy, but no one more than Elsa!


	11. Chapter 11: Broken Prophecy

Chapter 11: Broken Prophecy

It was later that evening at the banquet when he arrived. Everyone in the dining hall turned to look at him. It was none other the troll Pabbie. Elsa was surprised to see Pabbie in Arrendelle, let alone the castle. "Queen Elsa, I must talk with you immediately. It is urgent," the troll elder said. Then he heard some younger villagers say stuff like "wow! Even the trolls know about her wedding" or "When Elsa says she will have surprises she means it". Elsa stood up. "If you would kindly excuse us this will only take a few moments,"Elsa said. "Follow me, Pabbie," Elsa said walking toward the diplomat hall. Anna took Elsa's place as the main hostess. She did a Good job at it, too.

"What do you need, Pabbie? Just name your wish and it will happen!" Elsa told Pabbie. "I did not come to make request. The reason I come is much more serious. You see there is a real problem in this kingdom," Pabbie said. "What seems to be the matter," Elsa asked cautiously. "Queen Elsa, what I am going to tell you might not seem friendly but I promise you I have good intentions. I believe you have failed your people," Pabbie said. "What do you mean," Elsa asked as ice began to fill the room. There were no words more scarier than those! "Elsa, you are a great queen. However, you have Broken my prophecy. Only Anna was to know about your wedding," Pabbie said. "Why was I never told about this," Elsa asked. "I thought the princess had told you," Pabbie said panicky. "No. All I knew was that you propheticed about hard time that were going to happen here,"Elsa said. "With the prophecy about you telling none about you wedding, except your sister, being broken I am afraid I have to be the one to tell you that there is no avoiding some type of major issue in the futre," Pabbie said as he walked out of the meeting.

Elsa put her gloves on ad went to the banquet. She sat down without saying a word. Elsa could feel her face getting paler than ever before. "What's wrong,Elsa," Hogler asked. "I will tell You later. Until then everything is Great," Elsa said. Then Anna stood up. "I'd like to congratulate both my sister, Elsa of Arendelle and Hogler of Carmp," Anna said. Everyone stood up and cheered for the queen and future king. It was a good time for everyone in the kingdom.

As the guest were leaving,, out of the corner of his eye, Kristoff noticed something strange. "Anna, is that Gregory of Lakish?"Kristoff asked pointing to a well disguised man. "It sure looks like him,".Anna told her boyfriend. "I thoughy he went back to Lakish," Kristoff said. "Me too. Maybe we should tell Elsa," Anna said. They looked around the hall but could not find Elsa or Hogler. In fact, they were the only ones in the dining hall.

Elsa and Hogler went to the diplomat hall. Hogler looked carefully at his future wife. "Elsa, something is bothering you, isn't it," Hogler observed. "Let's just say Pabbie told me a lot tonight," was Elsa's response. "The troll party crsher? What did he say?" Hogler asked. Elsa tried hard, very hard, not to cry. She could not keep it in any longer. "Elsa, what is wrong," Hogler asked sounding very concernded. Elsa tried to say something but no sound came out of her mouth. She was cryinh too hard. Elsa could feel the room begining to frezze with ice. It was becoming very cold. This was not the way Elsa wanted to remember the day she accepted Hogler's marriage proposal. This was a bad day.

Anna and Kristoff were looking for Elsa and Hogler. They looked everywhere, except where Elsa was. When they did find Elsa, Anna almost wished they had not. Standing in the middle of the diplomat's hall Elsa and Holler stood there kissing. Anna had always considered herself to be the more passionate of the princesses of Arendelle but seeing this made her considered that assumption.

Hogler backed away from Elsa as soon as he saw Kristoff and Princess Anna. Both he and Elsa looked a little embarrassed. Anna stood there smiling while Kristoff looked away.


	12. Chapter 12: Throne Room

This is kind of a slow chapter but it helps pull the story a little bit farer. We will see some relationships forms that have not yet been explored.

Shout outs to Myth Magyc Fae and Sondrex76 for your reviews. Thanks for them!

Chapter 12: Throne Room

The next morning ever one slept later than what was normal. There was now only 13 days until the royal wedding but Kristoff kept thinking of something. "If Heogler is not the one Pabbie was telling us about then who is it?" he thought.

He knew it was one of the 5 original servants but which one? It couldn't be Gerda or Kai; they were too loyal to the crown. Chef Lenn did not seem like a likely suspect. If she wanted to kill Elsa she could just of food poisoned her a long time ago. Jonas was too much of a goof up to plan anything this serious. Jon was one of the friendless people Kristoff ever met, but not recently. This alarmed Kristoff and gave him a suspect.

Kristoff walked down to the dining hall. "Good morning, Kristoff," Hogler said. "Good morning," Kristoff said. Anna and Elsa were no one to be seen. "Where's Anna," Kristoff asked. "Elsa and her needed to talk about something," Hogler said. "I have something I need to tell you about. Did you know Gregory of Lakish was here," Kristoff asked. "Yes, I heard he left a few days ago," Hogler said. "That is just the thing- yesterday I swear I saw him here at the banquet." "Here? In Arendelle? How can that be. The dock hands saw him leaving with a young captain," Hogler said in disbelief. "We need to tell Elsa when she is done talking with her Anna," Kristoff said. Hogler shook his head in agreement.

Elsa and Anna were in the throne room talking about the big event that was to go on in thirteen days. It was exciting for the two girls to get married on the same day. It was exciting that they were getting married but on the same day- that was something they'd never forget. However, Elsa had been thinking about what Pabbie had told her. "Anna, yesterday when Pabbie came he told me that avoided a catastrophe was not an option. It is a big issue. I do not want anything to go wrong during my reign as queen," Elsa said. "I know. Pabbie told me the same thing once in the Valley of the Living Rock. It is going to be soon. Elsa, do you know what is to happen," Anna asked. "I do not. What do you know that I do not," the queen asked looking nervous. "Elsa, you are going to have a child- Elsa the second. Someone in your castle will capture the child and will try to harm her," Anna said. Elsa could not keep her powers concealed. This was the hardest thing Anna ever had to tell her sister- and it hurt her as much as it hurt Elsa.

As to make good timing (as he always does), Olaf the Snowman walked into the throne room at that time. "Oh, Elsa, what is wrong," the snowman asked. He may have been childish but when he needed to Olaf knew how to grow up and face reality. "Olaf! Can we get a little time. I will talk to you later," Anna said as Elsa cried on her shoulder. "How can you love someone so much when they are not even known yet?" Elsa asked. "Elsa, I am going to wait outside the room," Olaf told the queen of Arendelle. "Ok, I will be out there in a minute," Anna said. After Olaf exited the room she heard Olaf beginning to count.

"Elsa, all I know is we will not allow anything to happen. This kingdom has the best guards ever," Anna said.

Meanwhile, in the dining hall, Kristoff and Hogler were really getting to know each other. Kristoff explained his past life as being raised by trolls and harvesting ice with Sven. Hogler talked about being afraid of his self and what he could do. "I guess I misjudged you," Kristoff said. "What do mean?" "Well, when we first met I was not someone who liked you. I was kind of mad of the way you would all ways look at Anna. I thought you came to marry her, not Elsa!" "Kristoff, you and Anna have something special. I cannot take that..."

In the middle of that conversation Krsitoff and Hogler heard a loud scream coming from the throne room. When they got there Olaf was trying to get in but the door was too frozen to try to get into it. Kristoff and Hogler tried to pry it open, which failed. They then found a sword and tried to pick through the ice. The screaming was getting louder. "We got to get in there," Kristoff said. "I know. Move!" Hogler jolted his body against the door as hard and as fast as he possibly could. Hogler ricocheted off the door like a ping pong ball off a hard wood floor. He lay on the ground rolling around and holding his head. Hogler let out a loud groan. The ice on the door became thicker. "Olaf, make sure that Hogler stays there. I am going in," Kristoff said.

Kristoff walked around the rear entrance of the throne room. "If only I thought about that earlier," he said feeling stupid about himself. He got into the royal throne room and was shocked at what he said. No one was hurt, physically, but what he saw made even him emotionally pained.

Sitting on the thrones, in tears, were Anna and Elsa hugging each other as tight as they could. "Is everything all right," Kristoff asked. "Not really. We just found out that Lakish has broken off all trade with us and is sending troops here to lay siege to the kingdom. We do not have enough military to withstand them," Elsa explained. "What? I thought that Grefory of Lakish would give a good report," Kristoff said. "That is just it. Lakish is accusing us of murdering Gregory. They said he never returned and is believed to be dead," Anna said. "We must prepare to fight," Kristoff said. "But how," Elsa asked. It was going to be a tough next few days and the double royal wedding was only in 13 days!


	13. Chapter 13: Forbidden Realm

Warning: a huge changing point in the story will occur in this chapter. (Someone is going to die).

Chapter 13: Forbidden Realm

Kristoff stood there in shock. A war with Lakish? How could they ever win that? It was 3 hours after Elsa told him. He looked over at Olaf and Hogler. Fortunately, the only injury Hogler suffered by slamming himself into the door was a minor headache. Elsa and Anna were still in the throne room talking about their best stragey with the newly appointed general of Arednelle's royal army- Ludwig. General Ludwig had been the only one experience in warfare in the entire kingdom. He helped the kingdom of Corona fight against the invaders of Redilia. He also was on a team that was supposed to help find Corona's lost princess. The team failed, sort of, the princess returned to the castle the day after she turned 18.

Anna and Elsa were on high alert. This was a threat that was not to be taken lightly. After the meeting with General Ludwig they had some time to talk with Hogler and Kristoff about the situation. Olaf and Sven were also in the throne room. "There is no way we can win a war with the kingdom of Lakish. They are trained fighters," Kristoff said alarmed. "I know but maybe it is time to use my powers as a weapon," Hogler said. "No, I forbid that! The powers cause too much damage. They are not to be used as weapons at any time," Elsa said looking at Anna. Anna noticed Elsa was looking right where the lock of white hair use to be on her head. She wondered why that was.

The rest of the day was extremely stressful for the royal family and servants. They warned the people about the possibility of a war with their once greatest allies. The people, needless to say, were not too happy about that. Elsa noticed pone specific person- an older man about 50 that looked a lot like Gregory of Lakish. She thought to herself, "I am too high up to make an accurate judgment on that."

That night Elsa went to bed but had trouble falling to sleep. Anna, on the other hand, was too tiered and had to sleep. She slept well, too. That was until there was a strange knock on her door. She assumed it was just Kristoff or Elsa so she ignored it. Then she heard it again louder. Anna was too tired to get out of the bed. Then she was picked up. The thing was Anna never heard the door open- and it was a squeaky door. Then she heard a familiar voice. "Anna, we have much to see," a loving voice said. "Papa, is that you," Anna asked. "In one life that is what you called me. Now I am neither yours nor Elsa's father. But we do have much to show you," the voice said. It was too dark for Anna to see anything. Then she felt the coldness of the outside of the castle. "Anna, where I am taking you no one living has ever gone," the voice of the person carrying her said.

Then Anna felt a very much like 100 G-forces. She thought it would tear her apart. "Anna, hold on tight," the voice said, "We are passing into the forbidden realm!" "The Forbidden realm," Anna asked. "Yes, Pabbie will explain everything to you," the voice said. "What? I do not understand anything that is going on," the princess said. "You will understand soon enough," the voice assured her. The Anna got a good look at the figure carrying her. The voice sounded exactly like her father's voice. However, there was not a face that could be identified or a body at all. There were no arms actually wrapped around her. There were no legs or feet. The thing was actually a big face. "Ah! Who are you," Anna asked. "Like I said in a former life I was your father. Now I am nothing," the face told her with a booming voice.

"Agdar, what are you doing brining her to this realm. No mortal living has ever come her," Pabbie said. "Someone has to see this and Anna, as you said, is the one who is most pure in heart to see it," the face to Pabbie. Anna was so confused. "What is going on," Anna asked. "Anna, you are not in Arendelle anymore. This is a realm made for the trolls, not humans. Throughout history there have been select deceased humans that have been given access to here. Your father, the king, is one of these. Apparently he found it appropriate to bring you here to witness what has to be," Pabbie said sadly. "What needs to be," Anna asked. Both the face of her papa and Pabbie looked downward, saddened by something. "Anna, trolls are not immortal. Everything must eventually die. My time is now," Pabbie said. "What? Pabbie, you are going to die," Anna asked panting from shock of what she just heard. "I will. Just know this- you, Anna, posses a gift that not even Elsa has. You are even more powerful than her ice powers," Pabbie said. "What do you? My whole life I have been the spare. I am nothing too special," Anna confessed. "Anna that is an absolute lie. I allowed you to believe it because it was a time where I was being too protective of you and Elsa. I kept you away from each other," the face told Anna. "What do you mean," Anna asked. "Agdar, let me answer this," Pabbie requested. "You could do it better," the face told Pabbie.

"Anna, when you were younger you and Elsa were playing with her powers in the throne room. Then you were jumping on snow stacks, fast. Anna, Elsa loved you too much to just let you fall and get injured. However, when trying to create a new stack of snow. She slipped on the ice she created. Then, trying to help you, she struck your head with a ray of ice. Your father and mother brought you to me and I erased your memory of all magic. It was a mistake, and now I know that," Pabbie said. "A mistake? You, no way," Anna said still not sure about what was going on.

There was an owl hooting. It got louder and louder. "Anna, you will see me again. This is not the end, only the begging. Tell Elsa, Hogler, and Kristoff. Only one will believe you but that one will help you save Arednelle. Then the owl got very loud. "Goodbye, Agdar," Pabbie said. "Goodbye, old friend," the face repeated. Then, like a mist, Pabbie vanished. "Why did you bring me here to see this? Pabbie is dead!" Anna asked her father. "You needed to see it. Trust me on this, daughter, I have seen what the future looks like from Pabbie's point-of-veiw. Know this, someone is messing with him. The prophecies he is telling you and Elsa are not true. You will know why you needed to see this in the very, very near future," the face said, "I am going to wake you up now. You will be in your bedroom when you wake up. Do not think that this was just a dream. It is real- more real than even the earth you know," the face said and the disappeared.

Anna woke up. She was in her bed. "What happened," she asked herself out loud. "Anna, are you awake yet? It's nearly 8 o'clock. You got a good night's sleep, didn't you," Anna heard Elsa say from the other side of the door. "I am not sure if I did or not," Anna answered. "What? How is that possible? Only you would know," Elsa said laughing. "I promise, I will tell you later. I am not sure if I even understand it myself," Anna said. "Understand what?" "I will tell you at breakfast."

Next time: Anna explains what she saw. Who will be the one to believe her?


	14. Chapter 14: The One

Chapter 14: The One

Anna walked down to the dining hall. She was not sure how she was going to explain what happened. She was not even sure if she believed it herself. How could she explain it if she did not believe it? It was all too real, but all too strange. How could she of saw her father again? How could she of seen Pabbie die?

When she got to the table she slowly sat down next to Kristoff. "So, Anna, what was that you were talking about not knowing if you slept well or not," Elsa asked from across the table as she was looking over royal papers. "The forbidden realm," Elsa heard her sister say under her breath. "What," Hogler asked. "I went into the forbidden realm last night," Anna said. "Sounds like someone had a bad dream. What was it like," Elsa asked. "Pabbie was there and Papa was too. It was dark, but still there was a lot of light. I do not know how else to explain it," Anna said thinking hard about how to describe the land she visited. "That does not make much sense," Hogler said. "Where is this forbidden realm," Elsa asked sounded honestly intrigued. "I do not know. All I know is I was there and Pabbie…" Anna said choking up a little to try to avoid crying. "Pabbie what," Kristoff asked nervously. "Pabbie is dead. That is why Papa wanted me to go into the forbidden realm; to witness Pabbie's death," the princess answered. "What? Pabbie is dead? How can that be?" Elsa asked. "Trolls are not immortal. Everything must die," Anna quoted what she was told the last night. "No, I know that trolls live for millenniums. Pabbie was, is, still very young for his kind. There is no way he is dead," Elsa disagreed. "Elsa, I saw it with my own eyes," Anna said. "You saw a dream and nothing else," Elsa said.

Anna got up and left the room very angry at her sister. She was sure, of all the people in the world, that Elsa was that one person that would believe her story. I mean, Elsa had experiences stranger things. It was not like it was that hard to believe that there was a place where only trolls could go and some dead humans. Ok, I guess that is kind of hard. She went to fire pit room. (The room where Hans had been so mean to her just a few months back.) Olaf was in there as Anna shut the door. He looked up at the princess.

"What is wrong, Anna," Olaf asked. "No one believes that I saw the forbidden realm," she answered. "The forbidden realm? That place sounds fun!" "It is not. It was really scary. I did not know what to do. I saw Papa and Pabbie and then Pabbie died." "Pabbie… died," Olaf said slowly trying to understand. "Yes, he told me I would see him again. I do not know how or even why," Anna said. "Maybe he has a plan," Olaf said. "You believe me," Anna asked. "You sound serious about this. Why? Does no one else believe you," the snowman asked. "I do not think anyone else can understand," Anna said.

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation. On the other side of the door Kristoff stood. "Anna, I know that you are in there! Can I please come in," he asked. "Yes." Krisotff opened the door.

"Anna, this forbidden real you were in- Pabbie use to tell me vivid stories about it. He called it the place of the troll. Pabbie described it the exact same way you did- a land that was dark but still bright, a place of perfect balance. I know you are telling the truth," Kristoff told her. "You are the one?" Anna asked. "Huh?" Olaf said. "Pabbie told me that only one person would believe me. Obviously, he was not thinking about Olaf. (no offense). I thought Elsa would be that one person who believed me. Now I know that you are the one," Anna said. "Anna, Elsa can be convinced. We have done that before," Kristoff said laughing. That they did.

Anna went back to the table. "Ok, Anna, I am sorry for not at least listening to you. I still doubt your dream but I should of at least heard you out, sister," Elsa apologized. "That is Ok. We have a bigger problem. Lakish is coming soon," Anna said.

The rest of that day was rather eventful. General Ludwig helped train a few hundred soldiers. "This will never be enough people to win a war against Lakish," Elsa said sadly. "Maybe we will not have to fight," Kristoff told the Queen and Prince of Carmp. (Anna was in the castle taking care of paper work- something Elsa was hesitant to let her do.) "Elsa, if you would allow me and Anna to be able to talk with Lakish's general I think I know a way we can avoid this war," Kristoff said. "It seems like they will arrive tomorrow. I will give you one try to convince them. Please, do not fail. Arendelle does not need this war!" Elsa said. "Krsitoff, if I know what you have planned you will need to talk to Captain Andersons of the Arendelle royal dock fleet. He was the one Gregory of Lakish hired to take him back to Lakish. He arrived back that same night," Hogler informed his new friend. "Anna and I will go and talk to him now, if the queen allows us to go," Kristoff said. "Keep Anna safe. If anything happens to her, I will never forgive myself," Elsa said. "I will protect Anna with my life, Elsa. That is my promise."

Kristoff found Anna wandering the castle hall. "Aren't you supposed to be doing paper work," Kristoff said teasingly. "Yes, but it is really hard work. My hand cannot write another letter!" Anna said. She was writing letters asking for military help to Corona. Anna was good friends with their princess, Rapunzel. Surely a letter from Anna would mean more than a letter from Elsa.

"Come on. We have to get Sven ready to go down to the docks. We must talk with Captain Andersons." Kristoff said. That is exactly what they did and they found the captain repairing his ship.


	15. Chapter 15: Here They Come

Chapter 15: Here They Come

"Captain Andersons of Queen Elsa's royal transports," Anna asked. "Yes, that is me. Who is asking," the captain said without looking up from his boat. "I am Kristoff, Arendelle's head ice master and deliever and this is Princess Anna, the queen's sister," Kristoff told him. "Your majesty!" the captain said getting out of his boat bowing. "That will not be necessary. I am here on royal business. We have a few questions on Gregory of Lakish," Anna told the captain. "What about him?" the captain asked sounding alarmed. "We know he hired you to transport him back to Lakish…" Kristoff began. "Back to Lakish? No, he hired me to transport him around the kingdom and then back to this very port," the captain said. "He did? Captain Andersons, do you have some time now where we can ask you a few questions about Gregory of Laksih?" Kristoff said. "Anything for the queen," the young captain answered.

He let them into his boat and opened the lower deck. It was actually very clean there. There were 5 chairs set up around a round table. "Queen Elsa expects all royal ships to be in top condition," the captain said as he saw the ice master and the princess looking at each other strangely. "I know that but you have a lot of pride in this ship, don't you," Anna said. "Yes, it is all I have left. I lost my family in the fire when King Agdar was on the throne. Your father found me in the streets, Princess. He knew that unless he gave me some type of life I would never make it. King Agdar was great at helping the people where they needed help," Captain Andersons said. "I remember no fire," Anna said. "You probably don't. How old are you now," the captain asked. "I am now 18, turning 19 in two months," Anna answered. "Well, then during the fire you would have been only 2 or 3. It was about the time that the gates were closed," Captain Andersons told Anna. "Yeah, I vaguely remember that. It was about that time I began ice harvesting," Kristoff said.

"Ok, you need to ask me a few questions," the captain asked. "Yes, it is about Gregory of Lakish," Kristoff said. "All I know is what he told me. He said that the king of Lakish wanted to keep a close eye on the queen. He was supposed to make it look like he left the kingdom. That is all I know," the captain said. "Why would the king not know about this if the orders came from him," Kristoff said. "That is a good point. We have to contact King Paul of Lakish," Anna said. "Time is not going to allow us to do that, Anna. Lakish is going to be here today or tomorrow. If we send a letter it will not get there for at least 3 days," Kristoff said. Just then Anna heard something very soft. "He is right. You will know what to do when the time comes." It sounded like Pabbie. "Did anyone else hear that," Anna asked. "Hear what? All I hear is the fjord," the captain said. Kristoff just looked confused. "I know what I heard," Anna said. "We will talk about that later. Right now we need to find Gregory of Lakish," Kristoff said, "Do you have any ideas about where he might be hiding at, Captain Andersons?" "I do not. Like I said, all I know is all he told me. I have not even seen him since that day he was aboard my boat," the captain said. "Thank you for your time, sir," Kristoff said. "Yes, I hope to be aboard this ship one day to actually go somewhere," Anna said. "Well, that can be arranged," the captain of the boat told the princess.

The princess and her fiancé left the boat somewhat more confused than when they boarded it. "Do you have any idea of where Gregory of Lakish could be hiding?" Kristoff asked Anna. "I do not even know where to begin looking. This is a big kingdom," Anna confessed. "Well, there has to be someone we can find clues at," Kristoff said, "What was it that you heard in there?" Kristoff said changing trying to change the subject. "I heard Pabbie. He told me to just be calm. I will know when the time is right to do what I have to do, or something like that," Anna answered. "Pabbie is very specific, or should I say was," Kristoff said, "What were the exact words you heard, Anna?" "I heard 'you will know what to do when the time comes'," Anna answered. "Well, I guess only you will know what that is to mean," Kristoff said. "Can't you help me figure it out," Anna asked. "Anna, you know that I am always here for you nut there has to be a time, according to Pabbie, where only you can change fate," Kristoff said. Anna did not like that idea. She was not someone to be easily scared but her tension was high the past few days, since Elsa announced she was going to be married.

Meanwhile, at the castle Elsa and Hogler were busy looking at maps of the kingdom of Arendelle with the general. "If they come through the fjord we will have a slight advantage. We can try to burn as many ships as we can. That might give us a chance to capture them. We can then use 2 camps to get them in the middle," General Ludwig suggested. "I do not want too many people- on either side- to get injured or worse," Elsa said. "Queen, with all due respect, this is not a little picnic we are talking about. This is war! People will get hurt… and people will die," Ludwig said. Elsa looked sadly at the map. "I agree with Elsa. Surely you understand that strategically, it might benefit us to take more captives than dead. We can then return them to Lakish when the war is over," Hogler suggested. "That would not be a good idea. That would give Lakish an excuse to raid the castle to free the captives," Ludwig said. Just then the meeting was interrupted. There standing in the doorway was Sven, Olaf, Kristoff, and Anna. They all looked like they ran 100 miles. "What is wrong," Elsa asked. "Queen, they are here," Olaf said. "Who is they," Hogler asked. "Lakish, with a mighty powerful army," Kristoff said.


	16. Chapter 16: I Believe

Chapter 16: I Believe

"Tell the villagers to get to safety," Elsa ordered Kai and Gerda. "Yes, your majesty," Gerda responded. "Anna and Kristoff, go with Kai and Gerda. I do not want you two getting hurt," Elsa said. "No, Elsa, I am not leaving you- not this time," Anna said. "Anna, please go. I could not let you get hurt," the queen said. "You mean hurt again," Anna said, "Like when we were kids?" "Who told you?" Elsa asked. "Pabbie did, when I was in the Forbidden Realm," Anna answered. "You mean it is real?" Elsa said in shock. "I told you it was," Anna said. Both girls were beginning to get into a little bit of a verbal fight, which Kristoff and Hogler both took notice of. "Look at you two; we are supposed to be fighting a war against Lakish, not a civil war! Are you two really going to let something that occurred over a decade ago tear you apart now," Hogler interrupted. He must have said something right because the sisters immediately forgave each other. However, there was a problem that Elsa just noticed. In the heat of the fight, Elsa froze the exit to the room.

"What are we going to do now," General Ludwig asked. Everyone was silent looking for a way out of this icy situation. However, Anna looked completely oblivious of the situation. "Leave her alone!" Elsa ordered, "I think I know what is going on. Anna, find Pabbie. Ask for his help! I believe you! I believe in you, Anna," Elsa said. "I believe in you, Anna," Olaf said. Sven snorted and shook his head up and down. "Anna, you know I believe in you. Go find Pabbie. I know that the forbidden realm is real," Kristoff said, "I love you, Anna!" "Anna, we need you. I believe in you," Hogler said. The general stood in the corner, with a single small tear rolling down his cheek.

Anna was in the forbidden realm. "Pabbie! Pabbie?! Where are you at? Arendelle needs you now," Anna said. Pabbie appeared in a mist. "Anna that is where you are going wrong. You know it is, too. You know who Arendelle needs right now! You know who the hero is," the mist said. "Elsa?" Anna asked. "No," Pabbie answered. "What about prince Hogler," Anna tried again. "No, Anna think deeper," Pabbie said. "Is it Kristoff?" Anna tried a third time. "Anna, you know the correct answer! Why do you hide from it? You know! You know! Anna, you know what is needed. The time is now. Go and do what needs to be done," Pabbie said. "Oh, Pabbie, I do not know what needs to be done. I know I am the one you are talking about but what do I do?" Anna asked sounding very serious for the first time in months. "Anna, I told you that you have a power stronger than even your sister's ice power. Do you know what that is," Pabbie asked. "I do not. Can you tell me what is it," Anna asked. "I will in the form of a riddle: What thaws a frozen heart but can build up a powerful defense?" Pabbie said. "Love?" Anna answered. "You know it," Pabbie said. "But what am I supposed to do," Anna asked. "You will know," Pabbie said. "You keep saying that, but I do not know. How will I know," Anna asked. "You will know. You will know," the cloud repeated several times as it disappeared. "Pabbie! What am I supposed to do," Anna asked. No answer was given.

Then Anna "woke up". "Did you find Pabbie? What did he say," Elsa asked. "He said I have a power- the power of love. He told me the time has come," Anna answered. "What time," Hogler and Kristoff asked in unison. Just then, in Anna's mind, it all made sense. She knew exactly what was going on in Arendelle. "The darkness that surrounds Arendelle! We have been so dumb," Anna said out loud. "What do you mean?" General Ludwig asked. "Think about it. What force is stronger- love or hatered?" Anna asked. "Oh, that makes sense," Kristoff said. "I'm sorry. I am confused," Elsa said. "Just give me some time to sort this out," Anna said. "Sort what out? You are making no sense," Elsa said. "Oh, I get what you are saying," Hogler said excitedly. "Good, because I really do not," Elsa said kind of rudely. "Elsa- think about it. Pabbie warned us about a dark force surrounding Arednelle. He told us everything we needed to know, but it was all a riddle. He knew that this was our future. It was all a metaphor. Love can defeat anything. We are the evil surrounding this kingdom- everyone. We have lived with so much hate- hating Lakish, hating each other. There is someone controlling our actions. We are not in control," Anna said. "I am still confused. How do I not control myself," Elsa asked. "You do but your thoughts are being manipulated to fulfill some dark purpose. The only question left is who the one is controlling us," Kristoff explained. "What? I just do not get it," Elsa said. "We are becoming puppets. Lakish is a puppet. There is someone who wants us to make war to Lakish. Maybe to get rid of both kingdoms. I know this much- we are not going to allow this to happen," Hogler said. "How does that go along with what Anna was saying," Elsa asked. "Just follow us," Anna said.

After much work the 4 men (Kristoff, Hogler, the general, and Kai) in the room were able to door to open. Anna ran outside where the armies were preparing to fight. She walked right between the lines. The time was now. She knew what she had to do.

"Men of Arendelle and Lakish please hear what I have to say. I am princess Anna of Arendelle. I tell you today that this war is not necessary. If we go search in the house at the end of the kingdom's boundary we will find alive Gregory of Arednelle. I can explain everything," the brave princess said. "Please do," a Lakii soldier asked. "Everything that has happened recently has been in someone's control. We are being used. I do not know who is using us but as soon as I find out Arendelle will personally take care of them," Anna continued. "A likely story? Do you take us for fools? We know that Arendelle will do anything to avoid a war with us," a soldier said. "If you do not believe me you can follow me as my sister, her fiancé, my fiancé, and I go and get Gregory of Lakish," Anna answered back. "Send 5 of our men. Do not harm anyone," the Lakii general ordered.

Anna started walking towards the end of the kingdom- a day's journey. She sure hoped she was right!


	17. Chapter 17: Journey of 1000 Steps

Chapter 17: The Journey of 1000 Steps

Just then Jon came out of the castle. "Queen Elsa, allow me to join you on the journey. It can get rather boring at the castle when you are not here," the servant said. "You can come. Anna, do you want me to get the royal horses ready. It would be faster," Elsa suggested. "If you want to, sister," Anna said. She did not realize how much trust Elsa was putting in her, practically allowing her to lead the journey to find Gregory of Lakish. It was a luxury Anna enjoyed, but did not exactly want. Elsa was the natural born leader, and she was kind of a goof. "It would be faster. Get the horses ready, please Kristoff," Elsa asked. "I will. Can I bring Sven," Kristoff asked. "The horses would probably be faster and I have a feeling that this will be a time sensitive mission," Elsa said. "Understood," Kristoff confirmed, but he did look a little upset. Kristoff and Hogler went to get the horses ready.

Meanwhile, Anna was talking to the Lakii general. Elsa stood close enough to hear but far enough where Anna felt she was on her own in this one negation. The last time Anna tried to negotiate anything it ended very badly- Elsa froze her heart. "So, we will be gone for about three days. In that time the men you send will need their own food and clothing. Arendelle will provide everything else to the men," Anna said. "That sounds fair. I am not an unreasonable man, I just was given orders. If it were up to me Lakish would be a land of peace, and not war," the general said. "Well, then I ask that you do not allow the men to bring any weapons that can be used in an attack. We will be unarmed," Anna promised. "Let us carry a small hunting knife- only one for the entire group of five. We have to get our food somehow," the general requested. "Only if the kingdom of Lakish will allow Arednelle to do the same. We do not want to be out matched just in case one of the men should try to attack us on the way," Anna said. Elsa had to admit, her sister was doing a good job in the negations of terms for their journey. The general thought for a little while. "Yes, that sounds good. We will allow that. Now, is that all we must discuss," the general asked. "It is getting rather late actually. Do you find it to be better if we move out first thing in the morning," Anna asked. "I will allow the monarchy of the kingdom of Arednelle decide that," the general told Anna. "Then tell your men to move out in the morning and not tonight," Anna told the general. Elsa was impressed. Anna was able to hold herself to maturity during those negations.

Elsa walked up to her sister. "Maybe I was wrong for doubting you in that," Elsa said. "Oh, that? That was nothing," Anna said. "I don't know. I doubt I would be able to get such great terms," Elsa said. "You probably would have gotten better," Anna told her sister.

Meanwhile, in the stables Kristoff and Hogler were choosing horses. "Anna likes to ride this one," Kristoff said grabbing one large horse's reins. The horse looked like something a princess would ride on, which is something Kristoff was always confused by. Anna was not too big a fan of looking like her social part. "Elsa rides on this one a lot, I think," Hogler said grabbing a different horse. "What one do you think we should get for Jon," Hogler asked. "Get Philepe," Kristoff said, "We want to get the fastest horses now!"

Philepe was one of the many prides of the stable hands. He was a young horse, only two but he was well trained and able to be ridden. He was a good looking horse too.

Then for themselves the men chose two more horses. "Will the soldiers from Lakish need horses," Hogler asked. "I think they have their own," Kristoff answered trying to keep the horses calm.

That night was a very long one for everyone who was going on the journey. No one really slept. They were too busy getting food ready. Chef Lenn made as much food as she could- bread, Salmon, meatballs, and cookies. "That should be enough for two days," Lenn told the queen. "Yes, it will probably take more than just one basket just to carry all this! Thank you, chef," Elsa said. Elsa handed Hogler all the food as he put it into baskets.

Anna and Kristoff were in the castle's storage room, somewhere Anna went a lot to think when she was a kid. Not having Elsa to talk to meant she had to find some way to spend time. The gates were locked so she could not go outside and play and her Papa and Mama were often too busy to be bothered. It got a little lonely so she would fill her desire for a friend by talking to the picture (though they never answered the question of why Elsa was not coming out of her door), or counting hours, or playing with her old Princess Elsa doll pretending it was really Elsa. Anna began to get a little of a daydream about the way things were when she was a kid and Elsa would shut her out. Now she knew why- to protect her, in a way. It still hurt that Elsa was never there for her but at least Pabbie told her why. "Anna, we need at least 3 changes of clothes for everyone. That is 15 clothes for the group," Kristoff said. "Oh, this is harder than I thought it would be," Anna said. "Yeah, I hope it will be worth it," Kristoff said. Olaf went off to help find the clothes. It was not very organized in the attic of the castle, especially since no one had been up there for at least 2 years!

The next morning everyone got ready. "Are we leaving now," Hogler asked Anna. "Yes, it is time to go. If we leave now then we should get to the house by about 5 in the evening," Anna said. Then she got on her horse and gave it a good kick. Off the group of ten people left. Going to see if Anna's theory on Gregory of Lakish was correct.

There were going to be problems on the way, and Anna knew that. It was that fact that was starting to get her a little scared. "Anna, watch out," she heard Elsa yell. Then Anna feel down into a hole. They were only gone for about an hour but Anna had no doubt. She was hurting and she figured her horse was too.


	18. Chapter 18: Playing Hurt

Just to let you guys know after this chapter it may be awhile before we update this. I will as much as I can get to a computer.

Chapter 18: Playing Hurt

"Can you bend it," Kristoff asked Anna looking at her leg. "I am not sure. I have not tried," she answered, obviously in pain. Even the Lakii wariors were trying to help get Anna's horse out of the big hole in the ground. Hogler was using his ice power to try to make the hole bigger, by breaking up the ground. Elsa and Jon just watched nervously as Kristoff attended to Anna. "Is that as far back as you can bend it," Kristoff asked. Anna barely moved her left leg at all! "I can try harder," Anna said. "No! I do not want you to hurt yourself too much," Kristoff told his future wife. Speaking of which, Elsa just then realized it was 11 days until the royal double wedding. Then Elsa's mind got back to the current situation with her sister. "How bad is it?" Elsa asked for her sister.

"Well, it is pretty bad. I think, and I am no doctor, but I think her leg is broken pretty badly," Kristoff said. "Anna, no one would blame you if you want to turn back now," Elsa said. "No, we have to push ahead. Challenges will arise. Remember, somebody does not want us to get where we need to get to," Anna said. "Princess, I agree with your sister. It is not safe to continue. Plus, how will you walk or ride," Jon said. "She can ride on the back of my horse," Kristoff said, "That is, Anna, if you do truly want to continue," Kristoff said. "I do. We have to. Arendelle needs a hero and we can be that hero, guys. This is our time," Anna said. "Yeah, I guess you are right," Hogler said as he joined the conversation. "The horse is out and is safe. No harm done," Hogler reported. "That is good news," Anna said as Kristoff helped her onto his horse.

They continued their journey, but Anna was very hurt and often cried out. "Anna, I think we need to get you back to the castle," Jon suggested. "No, I can keep going. I survived the frozen heart incident," Anna said trying her best to sound Ok even though she obviously was not. "Princess, with all due respect we can get you medically treated at the castle. Out here it can only get worse," Jon said as he rode ahead of Kristoff.

The rest of the way to the house on the outside of the kingdom was a slow, hard one for the princess. Several times Jon and Elsa tried to convience her to turn back, saying it would be for her own good. She refused to listen. She was down, but no one counts Princess Anna of Arendelle out when her people need her the most.

About half way there Anna began hearing Pabbie's voice. She could not quite make out what he was telling her but she was sure it was Pabbie. There was no mistaking that troll's voice. It was very unique.

Then after a few miles of not being able to understand Anna heard loud and clear.

"Anna, you now know who the one who surrounds Arendelle is. I know you think you are not sure, but you know. He is one in the group of people you took with you on this journey. My mind is no longer confused. I can see clearly for the first time in a while now," Pabbie said, "Use what you all ready and what you feel to know." Anna did not say anything. After those few short sentences the voice disappeared.

Then the group go up to the house. They knocked on the door but got no answered. "Open up by order of her majesty Queen Elsa of Arednelle and King Paul of Lakish," one of the Lakish soldiers said. There was still no answer. The door was knocked down and everyone stood with their mouths open in amazement at what they saw!


	19. Chapter 19: Five Types

Chapter 19: 5 types

Anna tried to get off Kristoff's horse but her fiancé would not let her. Lying on the floor of the small one room house was Gregory of Lakish, barely breathing. "Is he alive," one of the younger Lakii soldiers asked. "He is breathing," Jon said feeling the diplomat's lungs. "Well, we need to get him back to the castle," Anna said through a lot of pain. "Princess, how are we going to transport him," Hogler asked. That was a good point. All the horses, except Anna's injured horse, were taken. "I can transport him. I will just be a little behind you guys," the oldest Lakii soldier said. "Ok, that is settled," Anna said.

Jon looked around carefully. Everyone had their back to him.

Anna felt dizzy- very dizzy. She fell off of Kristoff's horse and could feel herself reaching a state of unconsciousness. The last thing she heard was Kristoff screaming for help. Then it seemed like everything just magically froze.

"Anna, the time has come. I have trained you for this but only you decide fate," Pabbie told her. She got up, perfectly able bodied. Her leg felt great. She realized she was in the forbidden realm "What do you mean the time has come," Anna asked. "Anna, there are 5 types of trolls: fire, water, wind, earth, and ice. The greatest of these is water, able to conquer the other 4 with some amount of ease. Anna, you have to listen to me. I know what I am saying does not seem to make sense but in due time it will. Jon, the servant, is not a good guy. Do not trust him," Pabbie warned. "What is going to happen," Anna asked. "Only you will know," Pabbie said slowly looking deep into Anna's eyes. "But I do not know," Anna admitted. "Is your confidence not high even yet? I have helped you more than I should. I cannot write your story for you," Pabbie said getting a little angry. Then he disappeared in a mist. What does that all mean, Anna asked herself.

Then she came out of the forbidden realm. Her leg hurt again and she could hear people. "We need to get her up," she heard a voice, which sounded a lot like Hogler's voice, said. Kristoff then picked her up and put her on hid horse. "I will walk. She needs it, I do not," he said. "Are we leaving now? It is dark," Jon said. "I do not think we would have a choice. Getting back to Arendelle is of top priority for everyone," Elsa said. Anna felt Kristoff's horse's soft hair. It felt so nice. So off, they were going to their home.

However, it would be a dangerous journey back, as it would turn out!

Next time: This was a short chapter to set up the next one, The Grand Revealing. We need to understand the power of the water trolls, which is my main point of this chapter. So next time, we will see how that comes into play.


	20. Chapter 20: You Decide Fate

This chapter just helps us uinderstand the difference of Anna's and Kristoff's relationship to Elsa's and Hogler's.

Chapter 20: You Decide Fate

"Anna, you're awake now," Kristoff asked. They had just left about eight minutes ago. "I have been awake for a long time," She answered. "Oh, you were?" Kristoff asked. "Yeah, it is just Pabbie told me something in the forbidden realm," the young princess told the ice master. "What did he say," Krisotff asked "He told me to decide fate and that there are 5 types of trolls," Anna answered, "It still confuses me. Then…" Anna looked around to make sure no one was near enough to hear her whisper the next part, "Pabbie told me not to trust Jon. He said Jon is hiding something." "Is he the bad guy we have been looking for," Kristoff asked. "I do not know. He never told me that much. We do know that the bad guy is a servant so that fits," Anna answered. "Well, I guess we will find out all too soon," Kristoff responded. They looked at each other, worried.

Elsa and Hogler were also talking, but on a different topic. "So, it is just eleven days until the royal wedding," Elsa said. They both needed to get their minds off the current situation before an eternal winter 2.0 began. "Yeah, about that, Elsa, you know I love you right," Hogler said. "Yeah?" Elsa answered looking a little concerned. "I am not sure that I am ready to be king. I mean Arendelle is doing well with you as Queen Elsa and I might get in the way," Hogler said. "Oh, Hogler, it will not be only you. It would be you, me, Anna, and Krisotff. We'd be a team. It would not all fall back onto you," Elsa assured him. "But is that how history will portray me?" "You will be a great king. The people all ready love you! Just think how much more they'll love you. Plus, you would be free to use your powers out in the open. You will not have to hide your gift anymore," Elsa said. She could not believe what she said! Did she just call the ice magic a gift? Certainly not, she had accepted it but not to that point yet. Hadn't she? "Yeah, I guess you're right, Elsa. You seems to all ways be right! That is one of the things I love about you," Hogler said. Anna thought about that- she was all ways right? Yeah, right! Those statements only made Elsa think of all the times she was wrong- especially using a giant "marshmallow" as Olaf called it to throw her sister out of her ice castle shortly after she left her people, her kingdom, and the only sister she ever knew to be free! "You Ok, Elsa," she heard Hogler ask. Elsa did not know what to say. Her whole life she was told to make everything Ok, now she could be 100% honest. "Not really. It was just I am not all ways right, Hogler. Very often I am very wrong," Elsa said. "But that is all in the past. Now you decide what the fate of Arendelle looks like and what the Queen Elsa legacy holds in the future," Hogler said as he fed his horse one of the frozen apples in his saddlebag. It was not that he freezed it, that was just how cold it was that night, but Anna said to keep moving, so they did.

Kristoff and Anna were now also talking about their wedding. "We can have chocolate and then a chocolate cake and maybe even a chocolate fountain," Anna said. "For you, I would get anything," Kristoff said. "Well, I know that after the wedding Elsa and Hogler are proabaly going to be back to business as usual," Anna said. "You know- even with a broken leg you are very talkative," Kristoff observed. "You say that like it is a bad thing," Anna teased. "Well, I like it," he tried to rescue himself from the fiery wrath of Princess Anna of Arendelle. "I know you do. It was that aspect of me you did not like at first wasn't it," Anna asked. "Well, I guess I liked everything about you," Krisotoff said. Even though he was not a big fan of her lack of judgment a lot of times when he first met her Kristoff knew he could tell Anna that. "Well, I love you too, Head Ice Master and Deleiever," Anna said. "What? Oh, I love you, Princess Anna of Arendelle!"

Just then Kristoff turned the horse around as the heard a loud sound behind them. What he and Anna saw made them almost want to puke!


	21. Chapter 21

This is real short but sets the scene for chapter 22.

chapter 21:

Anna just stiod there not sure if she should say anything or just do nothing. It was not too often she saw her sister kissing a guy and they were very close to each other. The princess looked over at Kristoff. "Uhm, Elsa," Anna said after a few moments. Elsa backed away from Fiance, blushing but her powers were not going off. "Yes, Anna," Elsa said trying to play it off. Hogler looked equally embarrassed. "Elsa has a crush," Anna said loudly. "Elsa is getting married," the queen said. Kristoff looked over at Hogler as to say where did that come from. Hogler just shrugged his shoulders!

"It is getting kind of late. This looks ike ood gcamping ground," one of the Lakii soldiers said. "Yes, I think it would be best if we do stop for the night," Prince Hogler agreed. Anna tried getting off the horse but she hurt too bad. Obviously, it would take more than 1 day to heal!

After camp was set up Elsa and Hogler got some time alone. "So about ealier..." Hogler started. Elsa smiled. "I love you," Elsa told him. In the middle of the night Elsa woke up. There was something outside her tent.

SHe lifted her hands in the air with her palms facing forward and walked out!


	22. Chapter 22: The One To Come

Chapter 22: The 1 To Come

"I will go out there and see what it is," Kristoff said looking at everyone. Elsa had everyone in the group come to her tent. She knew something was wrong, the noise outside her tent was getting louder by the second. "No, I will go with you," Anna told her fiancé. "Anna, it may be dangerous. I do not want you getting hurt, plus your leg is already broken," Kristoff tried to talk her out of it. "You know that trying to tell me no has never worked before," Anna said. Kristoff chuckled a little but then was back to all seriousness. "Well, Anna, I have to agree with Kristoff. We cannot let you go out in your current physical state. Whatever is making that dreadful noise may attack you," Elsa told her younger sister. "Then I will just fight it off! Elsa, I have to go. I am the only one who can defeat it. Pabbie told me the time has come and if I do not act then I fail," Anna said quickly with gasping breaths. Everyone in the tent looked at Anna like she was a little crazy, which she would not deny. "All my life I have wanted to be hero. I was always second to you, Elsa. I never really got a chance to do much but roam the halls in our castle. Then, now, I can be what I all ways wanted to be- a hero. Elsa, please, I know that I may look hurt but I feel as strong as Sven," Anna said. Elsa looked at her sister differently now. Anna was not sure but she thought she saw something she hadn't seen for months- since the great eternal winter. Elsa was crying. "Elsa, please, let me go and help," Anna requested.

Elsa looked over at Hogler. Then she looked over at Kristoff, who was now shaking his head in approval as if to say "do it, Elsa." Finally, she looked at her little sister. Now Anna was sure- Elsa was crying. "Anna, I have always looked up to you. You have always been there for me- even when I was not there for you. Anna, I need to tell you something. I have never told you this. Now is my time to stop concealing this! Do you remember much about when you were five years old?" Elsa asked. "I remember that was about the time when you did not come out of your room," Anna answered. "Anna, the reason I never back was because I was afraid. You see, there was a night when we went to the throne room to play with my powers. We had a great time. Then you began jumping on snow stacks. You were going so fast. I could not keep up then I slipped. I hit you in the head with ice. Papa and Mama took you to Pabbie and he erased your memory of all my powers- leaving only the fun we had in your brain. Anna, now I see so many wasted days I could have spent with the most amazing person ever wasted in my room," Elsa said, "Now, about this situation. If you think you can do it, there is no power, no circumstance, nothing that can stop Princess Anna of Arendelle!" "So are you telling me to go for it," Anna asked trying to hold back her own tears, which she could not do. "Go for it," Elsa told her sister.

Kristoff helped Anna get up. She limped around the tent but could walk. "How is that possible," a Lakii soldier asked Hogler. "I do not think it is," he answered. "Then what is this we are seeing. She is obviously walking," the soldier said in amazement. Hogler also looked shocked to see Anna being able to walk. "Good luck, Anna. Go for it," Elsa said. "Here we go," Kristoff said as he opened the tent door. Anna and he walked out.

It was cold in the woods surrounding Arendelle. In fact, it was very cold- too cold for that time of year. It was like -30 degrees.

Just then Anna realized something. She remembered what Pabbie said about Jon. "Kristoff, was Jon in the tent with everyone else?" Anna asked. "No, I think Elsa told him to go ahead of us to investigate," he answered. "I never heard that," Anna said. "Yeah, she said it as we were leaving," Krisotff said. "No she did not. She told us to go get it!" Anna said. She was a little confused. How could Kristoff and she hear two completely different things? "Are you sure that Elsa said anything about Jon," Anna asked. "Certain. I know what I heard, Anna," Krisotff said with a hint of anger in his voice.

The voice got a little louder. "We are getting a little closer. We have to be careful now," Anna said. "You? Careful? Yeah right!" Kristoff said. There was something off about all of this, Anna observed. She was not sure quite what. Something just felt wrong- very wrong. "Pabbie, what is wrong," Anna whispered. "There is something wrong but I cannot tell you. It is too important," Anna heard in a faint voice of the wind. Kristoff looked back at Anna. "You heard that?" Anna asked. "Yes, sounded like Pabbie! Was it?" he asked anxiously. "I think it was," Anna answered. Kristoff was looking more and more nervous as they continued to venture into the woods.

About five minutes the sound was nearly as loud as Anna's ears could stand. Then she felt something, or someone, push her. She hit the ground but continued to fall. It was weird. She fell through the hard ground. "That should take care of her," Anna heard a voice that sounded a lot like Gregory of Lakish's voice. "Yes, but she can talk with Pabbie! That could be hard to control," a voice that sounded like her fiancé's said. She did not want to believe it was him. Then she had some time to think- where was she?

Anna decided to explore the little cave she was in. Eventually she crawled to something that surprised her.

In tubes laid the bodies of Elsa, Hogler, Olaf, Kristoff, and the Lakii soldiers. What? Anna thought there was no way that they could have beaten her to this place. Then Pabbie appeared to her.

"Do you understand, Anna," he asked. Anna turned around, startled. "Pabbie! I am so confused. What is going on here?" Anna said. Pabbie looked a little scarred. No, very scarred. "Darkness is rebelling. This is the prophecy! The ruler of ice is not Elsa. There is going to someone to rise up who will rule with the power of all five trolls and with the power of humans. There is dark times surely coming," Pabbie said. "I do not get it," Anna said honestly. "Anna, those in the tent was not the ones you thought they were. They were servants of the one who is coming. These are your friends- captured and barely alive," Pabbie said. "So, these are the ones I began the trip with," Anna said motioning to the bodies in the tube. "Anna, this is not easy to grasp mentally. Know this much- these in the tubes are who they look like. The one who is to come will be able to possess any image he wants," Pabbie said. "Who is the one who is to come, great Pabbie," Anna asked. "I will tell you that the one who is to come is one you thought you could trust. He is not to be trusted," Pabbie said.  
"Hogler?" Anna asked. Pabbie did not answer. "Is it Hogler," Anna asked again. "Ask me not, ask your heart. Let it be your guide," Pabbie said, "My time to communicate is drawing to a close. You need to have faith in yourself!" "I do not think is him," Anna said. "Then you know who the one to come is," Pabbie said. "Now, up there is preparation for war. Lakish will not battle against Arendelle. Arendelle has to pull together. This is the time of darkness. Time has come to decide if my prophecy comes to be or if you are a hero, Princess Anna," Pabbie said, "I will wake up your friends but you must explain to them what is going on. They will remember nothing of this trip. They will think they are still at the castle and everything is all right," Pabbie said as he opened the tubes. "Pabbie, was what the Elsa look alike said about when I was 5 true?" Anna asked. Pabbie did not answer, he just looked at Anna. Then he vanished. Everyone got out the tubes and looked at Anna. "Uh, hi guys. This is going to be hard to explain," Anna said. Elsa looked completely confused, in fact everyone did. "Anna, what is going on," Kristoff asked looking around the cave. "I will tell you guys later but right now we must prepare for a battle of our lifetime," Anna said confidently. "Anna, where are we?" Hogler asked. "I will tell you later but right now we must get weapons for what we have around here," She answered. "If we are going into battle then why did we bring no weapons of our own," the youngest Lakii soldier asked. Anna stood there thinking she needed to change her approach. "Ok, here is what is going on. Elsa, we are at war with an enemy bigger than any nation of this earth. We must defeat him. This enemy is the troll's prophecy. It is not you," Anna told her older sister. "Ok, let's get some weapons. If we are at war we will live free or die trying!" Elsa said to everyone in the cave.

Meanwhile, above ground the "one who is to come" was giving an equally exciting speech to the people who followed him. "This is our time. For centuries we have been in the background. We were out casted. We were told we are less than what we are to be- rulers over the humans, their gods! Now we will be just that," he said as he pulled a hood off his head. He looked a lot like Pabbie- except he was partly rock, partly water, partly fire, partly ice, and then there was a small gap in his hands. This is the one who is to come!


	23. Chapter 23: An Ancient War

Chapter 23: An Ancient War

Elsa and Hogler were making ice spears and swords. Anna, Olaf, and Kristoff were sharpening stalactites and stalagmites into small stony balls, like cannon balls. The Lakii soldiers were using their hunting knife to create small slings for the cannon balls that were being made. They used pieces of spare clothing. Then Anna stood up and began to talk.

"Friends, family, this is our time. There is no prophecy that is going to be fulfilled tonight, not if we can stop it! If it is a war that the one who is to come wants then I say let's go into war and stop him! Nobody takes over this world and gets away with it. You know it will be hard. I am not going to lie! But this our legacy being made tonight! We will make or break the future! This is not time for just standing by. Now it is time to raise up weapons for war! We are the future, and if we let it slip away it is our fault for not trying hard enough! Yes, everything may change but we will be the change, not the one who is to come," Anna said. The small army screamed loudly as the rushed throughout the cave getting more weapons. Now was the future- the legacy of everything and everyone! (The only ones there were Elsa, Hogler, the 5 Lakii men, Olaf, Kristoff, and Anna.)

Anna walked slowly up to Kristoff and Holger, who were looking over the pile of cannon balls. "It is not enough, is it," Anna asked. "We have no idea. We do not even know who the enemy is," Hogler answered. "Well, it looks like it going to have to be enough. We have stripped this cave. There is no more to make more out of," Kristoff said looking around the cave, which lay with no more rocks sticking up or down! "Are you Ok, Anna," Kristoff asked looking at his future wife. "I feel like this is my time. Elsa is trusting me. I do not want to fail her. This is the time we decide the future and I am a central player. No, I am not Ok. I am scared, Kristoff," Anna answered. Hogler took that as a hint that it was his time to give Anna and Kristoff some time together. "You are a natural born leader- you have gotten worse enemies that were going to war with each other to fight alongside with each other. No one else could do that. Anna, everything will be all right. Just wait and see," Kristoff encouraged. "But what is not everything is all right in the end. What if someone gets…?" Anna could not get the words out without choking up. "Anna, I hope that does not happen but this is war we are talking about," Krisotff said. "I do not want to send people to die," Anna said. "Anna, do you want to just do nothing? This is our time to rise. Nothing will happen," Kristoff said, "This is the time!" "I wish Pabbie could assure me that, too," Anna said. "If he were here I am sure he would say the same thing I did," Kristoff said.

Just then Anna felt something. She knew what was going on- she was going to the forbidden place. "Anna! This is your last time coming here and the last time you will ever see me, or anyone will ever see me. This is the most important time we have ever experienced in history! Listen carefully- there have many trolls that have fought the same battle you will fight. It is me that started this war. I told you about the five types of trolls. That is my fault. Anna, I am the troll's leader. I needed to share the power so I gave four other trolls some of my power but these four became corrupted. They created a monster and named it 'the one'. The One became too powerful and casted all trolls out into the Valley of the Living Rock. Then I led an army of 450 trolls to try to stop the one. He was captured and then we kept him close to home. He, however, turned many trolls against his parent trolls and a great rebellion began. We were able to keep him out of the human territory. He killed so many! I hated him. We battled so many times. It was a still battle- neither could win. He is one powerful troll but this war is going to end tonight- either if you win and are peaceful or if he wins and fulfills the prophecy. Anna, you have to win this tonight or the earth will become dark. You cannot do it alone so here, I give you my staff," Pabbie said handing Anna a small tree trunk. "You will know what it is for when the times comes, which will be shortly. Know this, Princess Anna, you are the one who will see so much tonight you will wish you could erase from your memory. Do not became angry and feed the one. Do not breathe life into his nostrils. Destroy him. I have tried. Anna, good bye, old friend! This is it. I am passing on to the death," Pabbie said. "Pabbie- one thing- will anyone die in this battle," Anna asked. "So many already have. Do not fear- there will be an outcome that secures fate," Pabbie said. "That does not answer the question. "You will find out," Pabbie said, "Good bye, Anna!" Pabbie then vanished and Anna saw him no more. That was the last time she would ever see him. Anna was more confused than ever! However, it was time to act!


	24. Chapter 24: Give It All

Chapter 24: Give It All

It was now early in the morning, nine days until the royal wedding was scheduled to take place. It was about four in the morning. The group had been in the cave for about 36 hours preparing for war. Anna was talking with the Lakii soldiers about weapon inventory. "57!? That is all? It can't be! We need more than that, guys," Anna said picking up one of the stony cannon balls. "Well, that is all we have. It probably will not be enough and none of us are sharpshooters with this," the oldest soldier said. "And to make it worse they are very fragile. Some of them may break up before even hitting the target," another soldier told the princess. "I did not think about that. These might not be used until we have to resort to them. I will not like to not use them- we worked so hard on constructing them- but if they will not work, it might be a vain weapon," Anna said walking away.

Queen Elsa bumped into her younger sister. Elsa was carrying 5 or 6 ice spears in her hand. Besides the hunting knifes those were the only weapons the small group had. "Oh, Anna, I am sorry. I did not see you there! Are you all right?" Elsa asked helping her sister get back on her feet. "Yes, I am Ok," Anna assured Elsa. "How does your leg feel," Elsa asked looking concerned. "It feels completely better! I am surprised by how quickly I healed," Anna said. "It surprises us all," Elsa told Anna. "Anna, are ready to lead us into this battle," Elsa asked curiously. "Honestly, I am not. You were always such a great leader. You never get nervous about anything like this! How do you do it, Elsa," Anna asked slowly. "Oh, Anna, I do not have the time now to tell you about all the times I was nervous or afraid when meeting with people- scared my powers might go off, scared they would not like me for my powers, or many other things. It was actually thinking about how brave you would be if you were in my position that kept me going. I was inspired by you, sister," Elsa told her younger sister. Anna was shocked at what she heard! Elsa is inspired by me, Anna thought- did she hear that right? "Anna, can I talk to you about something. You need to know something now," Elsa said as she visually showed she was shaken up. "Yes, you can talk with me anytime, Elsa! How about over there  
? No one will hear us," Anna said pointing at a small opening in the cave that led to another wing of the cave. It was almost isolated in the wall of the cave!

Elsa helped Anna crawl into the hole. "What's up," Anna asked knowing something was not right. Elsa tried to get words out but could not even make a sound. Anna hugged her sister. She knew what she was trying to say. "When I was five you froze me, didn't you," Anna asked. "How did you know? Pabbie erased your memory of all my magical powers," Elsa said looking deep into Anna's eyes. "You told me. Well, not you, but the other you. I heard about it," Anna said. Elsa was obviously confused. "I spent a few days with servants of the one who is to come and they took your guy's image. They looked just like you did. Then the one who looked like you told me about what had happened. I asked Pabbie about it but he did not answer. So now I can ask you- is it true," Anna asked. "Yes, Anna. It is true. I froze your head while playing in the throne room. It was my fault. That is why I lived afraid of everyone- mostly myself- in my room," Elsa confirmed. Both Anna and Elsa were now crying. Then Anna got up. "Well, now is the time to act. We have a battle to fight- don't we," Anna asked Elsa. Elsa stood up- her head hitting the top of the cave. Olaf was standing outside the hole, waiting for Elsa and Anna to come out.

"Anna, it is time for the battle! We have to go now. Trolls do not work well in the daylight. That might even out the playing field," Olaf said. "You did not think about that by yourself, did you," Elsa asked Olaf. "Actually, I did with help from Kristoff," Olaf admitted. "Well, he is right. The sun is probably rising we speak! Anna, say the word," Elsa said.

Everyone gathered around Anna. Normally she would like that kind of attention but not this time. This time it made her nervous. But she had to give the speech of the century- one that would set the stage for centuries!

"Lakii and Arendelle have always been peace with each other. Today we will turn it one step higher- we will fight together. This is where we take a stand. Yes, it is very scary but it is fate. Nothing worth doing is going to be accomplished without being a little afraid. This will be worth it, succeed or fail! We will either set up peace or become martyrs for the cause of peace! Either way we will scream out that we are brave and give hope to the entire world! Now, who is ready," Anna said loudly. Everyone let out a loud shout. "I said who is ready," Anna repeated! "We are," the 8 people and 1 snowman screamed. "Are you ready to be heroes? Are you ready to be the ones that decide fate for centuries to come- for our children and their children," Anna said looking at Kristoff. Everyone gave out one final scream and then rushed out of the cave. They grabbed spears and took 5 cannon balls each. "This is it," Anna heard a small vaint whisper say. She knew it was the ghost of Pabbie. That was the last she ever heard from him, well sort of.

The sun hurt Kristoff's eyes when he stepped out of the cave. It was very bright for someone who had not seen light for days- since the servants captured him and everyone but his future wife. He was too fired up to even notice. He knew who he was fighting for- everyone, Sven, Elsa, Hogler, all of Arendelle but especially Anna! He pulled the hunting knife out of his saddle bag.

Hogler was rushing behind Kristoff. "Ok, now is the time," he heard Kristoff tell him. "I got your back, friend," Hogler said. "Ok! Let's do this thing," Kristoff said as he thre back the knife to Hogler. Hogler then cut some ropes that he used as launchers for the cannon balls!

Here was the battle plan (whch Anna made up as she running out of the cave): The 5 Lakii soldiers, who were most experienced, would be the front lines- fighting up front using the ice swords and trying to not to break them. Elsa, Olaf and she would be on a small hill. From there they would find stones and other hard objects to fling at their enemies. Finally, Hogler and Kristoff were in the back with the cannon balls. Anna decided to use them despite their tendency to break apart easily. Now only time and determination would tell if this plan would work!


	25. Chapter 25: Banished and Victory

Chapter 25: Banished and Victory

The battle began shortly after the group of nine left the cave. The trolls did not take long to know what was going on, and that was something Anna was hoping would not happen. She needed more time to get set up. Anna looked over at Elsa. Elsa looked intently at the oncoming troll army. It was massive- at least 2,000 trolls of four of the five types, no earth trolls would help The One To Come. They were still loyal to Pabbie, even in his death. "They're coming," Anna shouted back to Kristoff and Hogler, who were still preparing the launchers. "Hopefully Lakish buys some time. We need it," Hogler responded.

As Hogler was saying that the battle began just about 400 feet away from where Anna, Elsa, and Olaf were standing. "We must push them back," the oldest Lakii soldier said to his friends. "They are too many," another said. "We must try," the youngest said. The One then approached from beyond a hill. Everything seemed to stop at that point.

The One was very large- about four times the size of a normal earth troll. He held a large metal staff in his hand. That reminded Anna of the staff Pabbie gave her. He said she would know why and when to use it. She still did not. The One Who Is to Come also had a large fiery crown on his head that extended down onto his icy neck and even had fire balls that spit off the crown on his watery feet. The crown looked a lot like Pabbie's headpiece, except it was made of fire and not grass. He rode in an icy chariot.

Then the battle resumed. The Lakii soldiers were fighting as hard as they could. Anna gave Hogler the signal to start using the cannon balls. "Fire!" Hogler yelled as Kristoff let go of the large piece of fabric that he and Hogler were cutting earlier. The rock exploded in the air and hit about 4 trolls, taking them out. They got back up like nothing happened, though. Anna looked at Elsa and shook her head. Olaf grabbed a pile of rocks and threw them into the heat of the battle. Anna thought about something- we need more people or this battle might end in a stand still.

No sooner did she think that did she see something that she could never forget. There lying on the battle field was a Lakii soldier- the one who had volunteered first to go with the royal of Arendelle. He was visually injured. Anna had no time to think. "Elsa, take over," Anna said leaving the hill. "Will do, sister," Elsa said between throws. Anna ran next to the hurt man. "What happened," Anna asked him. "I do not know. I felt 100% and then I am now lying down, Princess Anna," the man said. "Well, I am going to get you out of here," Anna assured him. "Princess, I am done. I had a good run but now we need you to focus on victory, not me," the soldier said. "No one gets left behind and that is an order. Let me help you!" Anna said. "Your kindness is your downfall, princess," the man said getting up. He then transformed into a familiar face, one Anna saw every day of her life. "Jon?" Anna asked. "Surprised," he asked. "Not really. I was warned but why," Anna asked. "Arendelle took everything from me- my family, my freedom, my life. The One promised me revenge! Now you and your precious sister will die," Jon said pulling out a large double-bladed sword. "What did we ever do to you," Anna said. "You took my people. I am a troll, you see, a morphed one. I am partly human. The One is my father. Your people outcasted him when you formed a friendship with Pabbie! Cursed be Pabbie, the evil troll," Jon said. Then he fell. He was hit by a rock in the leg. "UGHHHH," Jon said holding his knee. Anna then knew what to do.

Anna pulled out the staff that Pabbie gave her. "Jon, you said you are a troll?" Anna said. "That is right," Jon said pulling tears from his cheek. "Then by the power of the five trolls I ban you and your father to the Forbidden Realm to wander for 1000 centuries," Anna said. Everything made sense to her now. This entire thing was preparing her to be the hero. "What? By what power do you have to do such a thing," The One asked as he ran begging to Anna. "By the power of Pabbie, the troll! He has given me his staff and now I banish you for eternity," Anna said. With that The One entered into a deep sleep and Jon feel down after his father.

After about five more hours of fighting off the rest of The One's troll servants the group of 9 secured fate by gaining victory!

"So, Anna what do we do with these two now," Hogler asked looking down at the bodies of Jon and The One. The Lakii soldiers and Gregory of Lakish went on ahead to talk to the general and secure peace. "We cannot just leave them here," Olaf observed. "We will not. We will take them back and put them in the dungeon. They may be criminals but they were shaped into that. It is not fully their fault. The One was just doiung what he thought his purpose for life was- bringing unity to all the trolls," Anna explained. Then Anna turned around and saw a faint image of Pabbie holding his thumb up as to say "good work, Anna." "Well, this is the way we may shape ourselves to be in the future if we do not be careful. We now have a warning of what fitting expectations can do. It is a dangerous slope and we all have things that make us special. Elsa and Hogler have ice powers that they cannot be afraid to use. Anna, you are a hero, a natural born leader. Kristoff, you are so smart. You may not think so but you are. Olaf, you always look at the good," a voice said. Everyone turned around. Stadning there was a ghost of someone Anna and Elsa knew well- their Papa, "Now go and live the new legacy!"

The group returned to Arendelle with an amazing story to tell the people! 


	26. Chapter 26: Happy Ending

This is the last chapter of this story but be assured there is going to be a sequel to it!

Chapter 26: Happy Ending

The next nine days were very busy for the royal family and everyone in the Kingdom of Arendelle. There were many preparations for the biggest royal event of the decade- even bigger than Queen Elsa' coronation. The day of the royal double wedding between Queen Elsa of Arendelle and Prince Hogler of Carmp and between Princess Anna of Arendelle and (to be) Prince Kristoff of Arendelle was quickly approaching! Elsa and Anna spent a lot of time together planning in the cathedral while Hogler and Kristoff helped Kai and Gerda make the royal suits to be worn by the married couple at the wedding. Kristoff never once in his lfe would imagine making clothes but he was doing it for Anna, so it was Ok.

The day before the wedding was a stress filled one for all 4 people getting married. Not only were they getting married but there were royal duties to attend to and they still were trying to recover from the fame of saving the earth from the troll's prophecy of a ruler with a frozen heart. It seemed everyone wanted to just get a glimpse at Anna or Elsa or Kristoff or Hogler. They hardly ever got any time alone.

That night they did get some alone to just talk for the first time in a long time. "So tomorrow's the big day," Hogler announced like everyone did not already know that. Elsa breathed heavily as ice began to fill the room. "Hey, let's build a snowman," Kristoff suggested. "We need some way to just have a little fun and why not," Anna agreed. Hogler held out his hand and snow filled the room. Elsa added some more snow! They built at least 20 snowman that night before going to their own separate rooms, but of course, no one slept that night.

Finally the day arrived. "We are here to witness the marriages of the royal daughters of Arendelle with these two men- Prince Hogler and Royal Ice Master Kristoff," the Bishop of Arendelle said. Anna and Elsa walked in together. Both of them looked very regal- of course Anna was laughing half way down the aisles. Then they reached the top of the stage!

"Queen Elsa, do you take Hogler to be your husband?" the Bishop asked. Elsa looked up and then down. Then she looked into Hogler's eyes. "I do," she said. "Prince Hogler of Carmp, do you take Elsa, the Queen of Arendelle, to be your wife and thereby swear to became King over the land of Arendelle?" the bishop asked Hogler. He looked almost more nervous than Elsa. "I do, sir," Hogler answered after a moment of hesitation. "I pronounce you King over Arendelle and husband and wife," the bishop said. Everyone clapped as Elsa and Hogler kissed.

"Princess Anna, do you take Kristoff to be your husband," the bishop asked. "I do!" Anna said without any hesitation and with great enthusiasm. "Kristoff, do you take Anna to be your wife and become Prince of Arendelle," The bishop asked. Kristoff looked over at Sven and Olaf. "I do," he said looking into Anna's blue eyes. "I pronounce you husband and wife!" Kristoff took Anna's hand and kissed her.

After the wedding everyone wanted to talk to the royal family. It took 4 or 4 and half hours to get out of the cathedral.

"So what do we do now," Anna asked the group of newlyweds. "I have always wanted to visit the southern isles," Hogler said. Anna, Kristoff, and Elsa looked at each other and laughed. "What?" Hogler asked laughing along. "You know what," Kristoff said giving Hogler a friendly pat on the back. "Well, I guess now we wait to see what the future brings to us. Whatever it is, I am glad to have you guys by my side," Prince Kristoff said. "And we will never leave each other out of anything," Elsa said looking at Anna. "We will be brave in the heat of battle," Anna said looking up. "And whatever the future holds for us, we are strong," Olaf said entering into the room. "Because we are one!" Hogler added.

With that the group exited the room to go and spend time with their new spouses. The Elsa legacy was now the Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Hogler legacy! They were all in it- and Kai, Gerda, Olaf, and Sven too because the more the players the stronger the team!


End file.
